


The red daughter of Star City

by AllyBP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/pseuds/AllyBP
Summary: What happens when the actions of Kara on her Earth, like going back in time to save her mom and Mon El has consequences in another universe? There’s a new Kara around that was raised far away from Midvale and a certain hooded vigilante is about to have the surprise of his life. This is my version of the Red Son storyline that Supergirl will adapt on its 4th season.





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

First of all:

The Emerald-Steel Collection is NOT over yet, just so u guys know. I just pressed pause on it, because I had this idea and VritersBlock039 helped me with more ideas for it.

I want to make this fic apart from the collection, as a multi chapter. And I need your help:

From the Arrowverse, who do u want to see on it besides Kara and Oliver? I don’t want to do a big crossover because a few characters always ends up being just useless or not appearing at all, so I will work with those that u guys want to see on it.

So tell me: who else do you want to see together as a couple and who else do u want on this story, and I will work something out here.

Sometimes I will update this one (I don’t know yet how many chapter it will have), and sometimes I will pause here and update the collection (I still have a few cool prompts u guys sent me to work with).

It will be M rated just to be safe, but as you guys know me, it will be more light m rated, almost T rated than anything else.

So... Let’s do this!!!


	2. Characters and ships

Hi guys.  
So I waited a few days for people to manifest their ideas and put it all together with mines, at least what it could work.

It is hard to involve folks from Earth 38 because this fic will be all in Earth 1, this version of Kara (the one appearing in the Sovietic Union) it’s from Earth 1. Kara messed up in Earth 38 and her other “me” appeared on Earth 1. – Maybe Earth 38 folks can appear near the end, but mostly, they won’t.  
But… We will have a Superman from Earth 1

A few asked about not include a few characters, but it’s also hard to write without them (even if I’m not that much of a fan of theirs as well). But their parts will be minimal and won’t interfere on our ships here.

About the ships:

Kariver

WhiteFlash (Barry and Sara - many asked for it)

SuperSiren (Clark and Laurel E2 - someone suggested and I want to play with this possibility) and

AtomSpeedy (Ray and Thea - c’mon, it would be so funny to see Thea and Ray, and Oliver freaking out over this because u know… Ray being Ray hahaha)

Our main characters will be:  
Kara, Oliver, Thea, Diggle, Sara, Barry, Ray, Black Siren, Cisco, Caitlin, Wells 2, Anatoly, Felicity, Curtis, earth 1 Superman

NOW, QUESTION: Who do you think should cause the big trouble for our heroes? It needs to be someone that would require team Flash to help and Sara and Ray (they will be the only Legends on this fic to make things easier). I was thinking someone that would give our heroes a true nightmare, so I was thinking big like... Darkseid, Joker, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow... anyone that would present real danger.

I have the chapter 1 mapped out, and will map the rest out as the fic progresses, so let me know what do you guys think it would be interesting to see and I can see what it can be done ^^  
Let’s do this.  
See you guys soon in the first chapter! YAY!


	3. Chapter 1 - A known stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long to update. A lot happened. I was ill for a few days, but now I’m better and back for good! And thanks for all ur ideas, it was not easy to set this story up but u helped a lot.
> 
> I also found a way to bring a few characters from Supergirl in. I guess u guys will like it.
> 
> Now… Enjoy
> 
> obs: sorry for the small chapter, others will be longer

 

Chapter 1

Bare footsteps in the snow barely made any sound that cold night. She was wrapped around a brown blanket, the wind playing with her eyes as her curious eyes looked at the huge building in front of her, a few man working outside. One of them pointed a flashlight to her face as she tried to avoid that weird light almost blinding her eyes. It all felt so weird.

And suddenly, everything went black out of nowhere.

"Are you sure you don’t want me to send anyone from the team?" Oliver heard Diggle’s voice on the phone. As usual, he was beyond worried about Oliver traveling alone in a mission for Argus.

"Yes, Dig. I can handle it."

"I don’t trust that guy."

"Me neither. But it’s ok. I can handle him!"

Oliver parked his rented car in front of a huge dark building and got out of it, never taking his eyes from the huge building. Something didn’t feel right about it, Oliver thought while he walked in. There was a security guard at the door and Oliver identified himself. The man tried to block his entrance but a familiar voice came from far away.

"Let him in!"

"Ok sir!" The guard said, changing his tone suddenly and letting Oliver in.

"Anatoly!" Oliver nodded with his head.

"Oliver!" Anatoly nodded back and turned around, walking away – Follow me!

Oliver followed Anatoly until they reached the end of a long corridor. Anatoly opened the last door and mentioned for Oliver to go inside. Anatoly closed the door behind him and sat on a couch. Oliver stood still.

"As usual…" Anatoly said, noticing Oliver not move a single finger.

"I like being cautious and aware!"

"Of what, my friend?"

"You!"

"Do I need to ask why are you here, so far away from Star City?"

"Argus asked me a favor!"

"And naturally you are obeying."

"I’m not obeying! I’m doing a favor for a friend!"

"What do you want?" Anatoly crossed his arms.

"They know you are experimenting something… A new kind of weapon. I’m here to stop you."

Anatoly let a small laugh out.

"Oliver, Oliver! Who told you such a lie?"

"It’s not a lie! They have proof."

"Listen… Thanks to you, I could bring Bratva back to its old ways. We are doing nothing harmful, I can assure you."

"Nuclear explosions, strange attacks, trucks turned upside down on roads and its stuff stolen… Nothing harmful, are you sure?"

"You know how business are…"

"This is not business, Anatoly. Those are crimes!"

"Listen, I…"

Anatoly was about to say something when the door exploded open and a whoosh of strong air came in. Everything happened really fast and out of nowhere, a blonde woman in a dark teared up suit held Anatoly’s neck and lifted him up in the sky as if it was nothing. Oliver got up after being knocked down by that brutal entrance and looked perplexed.

How it was possible that she was here right now? And that violent?

"Kara?"

Anatoly tried to breathe but Kara held him a bit stronger than before. She looked at Oliver with confused eyes.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Kara… It’s me Oliver…"

"I don’t know you!"

She turned her attention back to Anatoly.

"I’m not going to be part of this anymore, do you understand?"

"How… you…"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Kara, let him go. He can’t talk with you strangling him like that."

Kara dropped Anatoly on the ground, looking furious at him.

"I want to be free, I don’t want to conquer the world. I won’t help you do it anymore! I’m leaving!"

"Anatoly, what’s going on?" Oliver asked as he felt even more confused about all of that. He looked at Kara, and suddenly he suspected what was wrong with her. "I can’t explain right now, but you can trust me. Are you ok?"

"I will be as soon as I get out of here. Even if I have to kill him!"

Oliver then had sure it wasn’t the Kara he knew. Kara from Earth 38 would never be this violent, would never kill. He now more than ever, wanted to know what happened and which Kara was the one standing before him. He wasn’t that used to multiverse and doppelgangers as he thought he was.

"Anatoly, release her!"

"No way! She is our biggest…"

"Weapon?" Oliver crossed his arms. "So that is your secret weapon? A person?"

"She is an alien!"

"I know."

"How?" Kara and Anatoly asked at the same time.

"I just know…" He said still looking angry at Anatoly. "You will release Kara into my custody or I will send Argus here… And you won’t like it. I am giving you a chance to stay alive and free to do whatever you want, if you let Kara go."

"And who told you I’m coming with you?" Kara crossed her arms "I’m flying far away from here."

She was about to turn her back to him when Oliver reached for her.

"Please… Wait! I will tell you everything, just please trust me. You need to come with me."

"I won’t let you go, I’m sorry Oliver. What we do here is beyond important and…"

Oliver grabbed an arrow from inside his jacket and literally threw at the wall next to Anatoly. The arrow exploded, creating a smoke. Oliver looked quickly at Kara.

"You know what to do!"

Kara nodded with her head and flew towards Anatoly, using her heat vision on his shoulder. She turned her back to him as he screamed, grabbing Oliver and flying far away from there.

Kara landed in an empty field, dropping Oliver from her grasp. Oliver fell to the ground and got up quickly. Kara just crossed her arms.

"How do you know my name? Why you thought I knew you?"

"This is crazy, I know… I thought at the first time I heard it, but the thing is… There is a multiverse, and I know a version of you… From another universe. Another Earth."

Kara stood in silence looking at the ground. There was so much about her she never understood, and as much as she tried, she failed every time. She looked at the ground, trying to make those flashes on her mind to make any sense. They always appeared in her dreams after her training. Somehow she believed in Oliver.

"I know people that can help you. I also can help you, if you let me."

"I don’t know if I can trust you, yet… But, you did help me get out of there… So ok, I will go with you."

"Time to go home, then!"


	4. Chapter 2 - Home, sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> I was supposed to post this on monday, but just managed to write it now. I'm really trying to deal with everything I have to and write all at once. Sometimes I take longer than I wanted to, but know I will never abandon this fic. I have huge plans for it. 
> 
> Chapters are a bit shorter than usual, but it's because I plan a lot of chapters... in the future they will be longer, don't worry.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and support. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as Oliver got to his apartment that he shared with his sister Thea, he invited Kara in. She looked at him with curious eyes but stepped in. She looked around her, noticing how the place had a cozy feeling she never felt before. She grew up in a dark and cold building, surrounded by dangerous people, so she left a small smile appear on her lips as she noticed how the opposite of that horrible place, Oliver’s apartment was.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to drink anything?" Oliver said as he walked towards the kitchen.

Kara just looked at him, knowing that she was indeed hungry. She smiled when Oliver opened the cabinet and took a lot of food from there, putting it all on the table.

"Like I said, I know a version of you and by the few things I know about her, let’s just say it’s a nice idea to offer you a lot of options…"

"I eat a lot!" Kara smiled as she started eating. "Thank you."

"You’re welcome." Oliver gave a small smile back to her. "Listen… Would you like to tell me anything about you? If you don’t want to talk about your life there, is ok, I’m just… Curious…"

"I don’t want to talk about it!"

"Ok… Can you at least tell me what was happening in Russia?"

"As long as you explain to me about this other version of me…"

"Fair enough!"

Kara ate a bit more and looked at Oliver as he sat across her at the table.

"The family that found me and raised me, worked for Anatoly. They had some sort of plan to use me as a weapon, something about world domination… I was too busy trying to get away from there to pay attention to their plans. I wanted to find new challenges in my life, not to be someone’s puppet."

"Nice to know about that. You will find many different challenges here in Star City."

"Good." She looked at him with a determined look in her eyes

"God, you’re so different from the Kara I know…"

"Your turn to explain…"

Oliver looked at the table and thought about what to say. The truth was that he didn’t know Kara that well, but the little he knew, told him he was right. They were indeed different.

"I don’t know her that well, just a few details… I know she suffered a lot when she got to her Earth… She lost her family, something like that… She is way too positive and bubbly… She is a hero on her Earth, works with something related to the government to help them protect their Earth…"

"Nice… At least she got to use her powers for something good… I couldn’t. I can’t be bubbly… I confess is weird to hear about this… Multiple earths and stuff…"

"I know, I’m still trying to get used to it. But I think you can find your path here… Or whatever you’re looking for…"

"I hope so…"

"And" He said as he looked deep into her eyes – "If you want to help me and my team…"

"I’m no hero!"

"You can be… You can use your powers to help…"

"I don’t know…"

"Just think about it…"

Kara looked Oliver as she thought about it. It was weird, for sure it was. She never felt like a hero, like she could do anything to save people after spending so long being prepared for the opposite.

"Would you help me?"

"Sure! I can help you train."

"I’ve heard about you before, to be honest…" Kara said as Oliver looked surprised at her. "Anatoly told me about your days in Russia… What you did… Do you still do what’s necessary to accomplish what you want?"

"Usually…"

"Then I accept." Kara said as she crossed her arms on her chest. "Like I said, I’m no hero, can’t be bubbly like the other me, I’ve seen too much darkness, I was being prepared for other things… If I’m going to help you, I need to do it the only way I know I can be helpful."

"Are you sure?"

Oliver looked at Kara, not expecting to hear any of that. He could tell her life wasn’t easy and see she had a bit of darkness inside of her. He could explore this, turn into something good… If only he could do the same for him.

"Yes!" She looked at him confident and he smiled

"We start tomorrow. For now, get some rest. You’re welcome to stay in the guess room."

"Thank you Oliver."

Kara said as she got up and went towards the room Oliver indicated her. Oliver grabbed his phone and texted Barry, telling him they need to talk and it was urgent. He had to let his friend know what was going on, and he needed to clear his mind about a few things that he felt like it was consuming him.

Sara Lance was enjoying her vacation from the Legends, a vacation she really needed. She loved her team and traveling through time to help people, but she just needed some time for herself, to be more with her mom, to breathe. She was in the guest room of her mom’s house in Central City, when she heard from the TV in the living room about a meta human attack in town square.

"So much for trying to relax." She said, smiling to herself as he grabbed her old black suit.

She loved the new uniform Cisco had made her, but when she was around the present, she liked to feel like the old days, when she used to help Oliver’s team. Her black suit had a special meaning to her, it represented the darkness she had lived but also the transition between the light. She put her old wig and mask on and ran out.

The place was a mess, it was not just a simple meta human attack, but also a gang attack. It was all happening at once and she decided to go for the gang since she knew in a few seconds, team Flash would be there to deal with the metas. She felt excited about seeing her friends again for some reason, but tried to focus on the fight.

Yes, she was in vacation, but fighting kept her feeling alive and she loved it. The adrenaline, the rush, the danger, it all made her feel like nothing could stope her. She saw a lightning bolt passing by for just a second and suddenly, she heard Killer Frost and Cisco’s voices.

"BARRY, WATCH OUT!" Cisco yelled as he opened a breach and Barry disappeared into it, appearing on the other side of the street, right in front of the meta he was chasing.

This move took the meta by surprise and Barry hit him with a lightning bolt that made the meta pass out. Killer Frost took advantage to freeze the meta’s hands and feet and she high fived Cisco right afterwards, going back to being Caitlin.

They all looked surprise when Sara kicked one of the members of the gang in the stomach, throwing the guy right in their direction. The man fell down right at Cisco’s feet and he smiled to see who did that to that terrible guy.

"HEY CANARY!" Cisco waved excitedly as another member of the gang was thrown in his direction.

"Hi guys!" She smiled after knocking down the last member of the gang.

Barry walked towards the pile of guys, feeling impressed. He looked at Sara and smiled, waving at her as well. She walked towards them.

"Nice to see you again… Missed the old times?" Barry said "Thanks for the help by the way."

"Always a pleasure to help, Flash" Sara smiled "Yes, sometimes I miss the old days…"

"I didn’t know the Legends were in town…" Caitlin said after she hugged Sara

"Actually it’s just me… And Ray, but he’s in Star City… We took some time off to relax."

"Relax?" Barry looked startled at her.

"Yes, this is me relaxing…" Sara said after she took her gloves off.

They all went to Star Labs after the huge fight and gathered around the main room. Sara took her wig and mask off and sat on a chair, this time really relaxing.

"I was at my mom’s when I heard the mess… Thought it was nice to help and maybe see you guys… So, how’s everyone?"

"We are great…except when lunatics tries to take over the city, or kill one of us…" Cisco said as he turned his chair from the computer.

Barry heard a noise from his cellphone and looked worried at it.

"Guys, I’ll be right back… Oliver wants to talk…"

"I wonder what mess he’s in this time…" Sara teased

"I keep you guys posted…"

Barry said as he used his super speed and stormed out.

Oliver sat in a stool at the bar he enjoyed spending some time in as he waited for Barry. He had no idea how he was going to explain everything that was going on, but he had a feeling Barry would feel just like another day at the office, since he was so used to the weird and crazy in their super hero lives. Five minutes after he send the message, Barry arrived, walking normally inside and waving at him.

"It’s everything ok?" Barry said as he hugged his friend "Your text sounded serious."

"It is. Well, there’s no normal way to said this out loud but… I met who I think is this Earth’s version of Kara."

"What? How?"

"I was helping Argus in Russia and found her there. She was being used as some sort of weapon there by a guy I used to know. I freed her… She’s in my place in Star City."

"Wow… This is… I mean, how is she? She’s like the Kara we know or…"

"She seems to be a good person. She didn’t want to be used as a weapon to harm people at least… She has a strong Russian accent, she wants to help my team, but… She refuses to say more about her, I just know the basics, and even if I don’t know our friend Kara that much, I can tell they have many differences. This Kara is more… darker, she is mysterious, reserved and… I don’t know, but something tells me there’s more to her than meets the eye…"

"Oh, so she is basically a version of you…" Barry teased but stopped smiling after he saw the look Oliver gave him.

"She also has all powers that Kara has."

"So she is also an alien. And what are you going to do? I mean, she will stay with you, help you…"

"She looks like she is looking for something, I don’t know how to explain… She seems lost sometimes. I think I can help her."

"You should train her then."

Oliver thought for a moment about what Barry was saying. He could indeed help her by training her. If she was anything like the Kara he knew, she would need to learn a few things about not relying on her powers all the time. The darkness he saw in her, he could turn this into something productive on their training.

"You’re right… I should. And I will." Oliver smiled

"Hey, a smile… That’s rare…"

"I don’t know, I just have a good feeling about all of this."

"You’re doing the right thing, man. Thanks for telling me."

"I just thought you should know what’s going on. You’re the expert on the craziness of this world."

"Thanks man" Barry laughed "By the way, I saw Sara… She helped us back in Central City."

"She’s staying?"

"I think so… She said she was on vacation."

"Typical Sara" Oliver laughed.

Back in Star City, Thea Queen walked home just needing to take a good shower and have a nice night of sleep. She felt tired, she felt like she needed a break from everything, from her crazy life. She was just coming back from one of the missions she had, investigating something for her brother, when she opened the door of their place and almost had a heart attack.

There, in front of her, was Kara Danvers, wrapped in a grey towel and with her hair wet.

What the hell was going on? She thought.

"Kara? I… Wasn’t expecting to see you…"

Kara looked confused and aware at her.

"Who are you?"

Thea blinked twice and closed the door behind her. Was Kara with amnesia now? Or did something happen to her?

"I’m Thea, Oliver’s sister… Don’t you remember me?"

"I never met you before."

"What…?"

They heard a noise and the door opened. Oliver came in and closed the door behind him. He was lost in his thoughts when he saw Thea looking at him with the most confused look he ever saw in her and Kara looking like she was ready to jump at Thea. Oliver looked at Kara.

"This is my sister, Thea."

"Oliver, I know Kara. She doesn’t remember me. What the hell is going on?" Thea crossed her arms on her chest, looking at him with a questioning look.

"This is not the Kara you know, Thea." Oliver said.

"Oh my God, I will go insane with all those doppelgangers around… First Laurel, now Kara…" She took a deep breath and looked at Kara "I’m sorry." Then she looked at Oliver. "What is happening?"

"She is from this Earth, at least I think so… I found her in Russia… I’m trying to help her and she will help the team… I’m still trying to understand it all myself, but…"

Kara relaxed as she heard Oliver talking to his sister. She felt really like an idiot from reacting that way, but she had a terrible experience meeting new people in Russia, not such nice people by the way. But she decided she needed to work this out, because if she was going to help Oliver and his team, she would have to at least learn how to deal with people she didn’t know.

"Nice to meet you Thea" She reached for her hand and shook it. "I’m sorry for the way I reacted. I’m not used to know nice people like this…"

"It’s ok, I understand… This must be confusing for you as much as it is for us. I can only assume you’re staying with us, so welcome" Thea said as she smiled back to Kara.

"Thank you. I’m going to change" Kara said and walked towards the guest room.

Oliver looked at Thea and she just smiled at him.

"She’s going to help the team? This is a good thing."

"As soon as I train her. She’s not like the Kara we know, so I need to know how’s her fighting and everything else."

Kara had changed into regular clothes she bought with Oliver before coming to his place. He told her his friend Felicity was taking care of everything so she could have a normal life in Star City, making her feeling safer after hearing this. She never trusted anyone, she was so used to being used and being around mean people all the time, she felt surprised by everything she was feeling right now. She felt she could trust Oliver in a way she never felt before. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he helped her in a way she would never forget.

She knew he had questions, and he felt confused. She wanted to give him answers, but it was just not the right time. It was also weird for her, because all she can remember from her past is appearing in Sovietic Union, naked but wrapped on a blanket in the cold when member of the Bratva found her. She was trying to understand it all herself, and she had no idea about her life before it, so she had no idea how to explain this to him or anyone else. She decided it was best to keep things for herself, at least for now.

Oliver lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling as he tried to relax. Everything was so confusing he had no idea what to do next. He scratched his forehead thinking about Kara. She was so different from the Kara they knew, but when he looked into her eyes for the first time, somehow he knew he had to help her. Even if she was so mysterious, he understood it. Because he was the same. He knew now how people felt when they were around them, keeping it all to himself, keeping his darkness inside. He could see things clearly now. His phone rang and Oliver answered.

"Oliver?" Diggle’s voice sounded weird and terrified.

"Diggle? What’s going on?"

Diggle was outside the City Hall, standing still and in awe, but terrified. He had no idea what to tell Oliver, because words seemed to vanish from his brain, from his mouth. That shit in front of him was beyond real, beyond crazy, beyond scary.

"There is a huge telepathic gorilla staring at me outside the City Hall."

"WHAT?" Oliver jumped from the bed

He heard a weird noise and the call was over. Diggle was in danger and probably a lot of people. He remembered Barry telling him something about a huge gorilla that could control humans. He dialed Barry as he walked towards Kara’s room.

"Star City, huge gorilla, city hall."

Oliver turned his phone off, knowing his friend would understand. He opened Kara’s door in a hurry.

"I’m sorry, we have to go. Huge problem, I explain on the way." He said after throwing her the extra Green Arrow suit he had "We can work on your suit later."

Kara looked scared at him and nodded with her head. She grabbed his waist.

"Lead the way!" And used her super speed to take them both faster to wherever the crisis was happening.


	5. Chapter 3 - Nothing to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys
> 
> Sorry for taking this long to update. A lot happened...like a lot.
> 
> I have anxiety and sometimes I feel weird, like, I want to do stuff but I can`t. It`s hard and I spent a lot of days trying to get better.
> 
> I`m sharing this with u all first, because I am really sorry I took this long to update, and second, Melissa and Chris support I Don`t Mind and I think it`s a wonderful project. More people need to try and talk about their own issues and know that they are not alone and that we can fight and win this.
> 
> So now let`s go back to the fun stuff. Hope u enjoy the chapter ^^

As soon as Kara and Oliver got to City Hall, they found Barry, Caitlin and Cisco looking at Diggle with a confusion expression on their faces.

"Guys?" Oliver asked as he approached them "Is everything ok? Where is Grodd?"

"That’s a really good question."Cisco crossed her arms, looking suspiciously at Diggle "When we got here he was already gone."

"And we found Diggle like this…" Barry pointed at Diggle.

Kara looked at Diggle, having a bad feeling about it all. Oliver approached Diggle as his friend looked into his face, with a weird look in his eyes. It was like his body was there but his spirit was elsewhere.

"Diggle?"

Diggle took two steps towards Oliver, a serious look in his face.

"Diggle, is everything ok with you?"

"Oliver Queen!"

A deep and weird voice came out of Diggle’s mouth. It was a cold tone, and Barry felt a chill down his spine.

"Grodd has a message for you!"

It all happened really fast. Diggle took his gun and shot Oliver. Barry tried to stop him, hitting his arm and the bullet went towards Oliver’s shoulder. Diggle blacked out and Barry looked at him.

"Grodd was controlling him." He looked around –"He’s gone now… He used to do it all the time when we chased him a few years ago."

"Oliver, you need medical attention, let’s take him to Star Labs" Caitlin said approaching Diggle and Oliver "And so does Mr. Diggle!"

"Let me breach us there, it will be faster!" Cisco said as he opened a breach and everyone walked into it.

Diggle woke up a few hours later, wondering what had happened since he could barely remember. Oliver looked at him as he lay on the other bed of the lab and smiled.

"You were controlled by a telepathic gorilla and shot me. It must be Monday…"

"Gorilla? A telepathic gorilla? I shot you? Man…" Diggle looked horrified and confused at the same time. "Man, I’m sorry…"

"It’s ok John! You weren’t yourself… And we’ve been through worse."

Diggle and Oliver looked at each other and laughed. It was true, they have been through worse things and nothing in their lives were normal. They had alien friends, interdimensional friends, meta human friends, they kicked ass and risked their lives on a daily basis. They forgot what a normal life was a long time ago.

Meanwhile, Barry took his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Sara’s number that he got from Oliver. She needed to know what happened and warn the others. This was beyond serious, having Grodd back on the city planning God knows what.

"Allen!" Sara smiled on the other side of the phone "I see you got my number somehow…"

"Oliver gave me, if that’s ok. It’s an emergency."

"I was kidding, of course is ok. What happened?"

"Grodd, the telepathic gorilla who tried to destroy Central City in the past is back. He made Diggle shoot Ollie as a warning."

"A warning? What warning?"

"We have no idea, but something is going on. I’m trying to find more clues as Caitlin is taking care of Ollie. We need to warn the others…"

"I can do that. Ray’s in Star City so I will call him since the rest of the Legends are nowhere to be found."

"It’s ok, Cisco warned Felicity so we can all meet in Star Labs."

"Ok, I see you later."

Everyone gathered in the cortex of Star Labs, trying to figure out what was Grodd’s plan, because not one single thing of all that happened made sense to any of them.

"This was not a random attack. I know Grodd!" – Barry said as he walked from one side to the other.

"I think I saw something when he was possessing me, but I don’t know if it was real…"

"Maybe it was" Caitlin said "Grodd uses mind control and when it happens, usually the person being manipulated get flashes of what Grodd has been through or has seen."

"What did you see, John?" Oliver crossed his arms, looking curiously at his friend.

"I saw a bunch of people together in a dark room, like it was some sort of a meeting. I felt chills down my spine… It was weird."

"Did you recognize anyone there?" Laurel asked as she arrived at the cortex "Sorry for being late."

"No… It was all like a blur…"

"It’s ok. It might be a clue…" Caitlin said as she tried to think "Maybe Cisco can vibe you, so we can identify those people?"

"It’s a good idea" Sara said as she smiled

"And if things get uglier, we can always call Supergirl team, right? I know we have someone here equally powerful, but you guys know what I mean" Ray rambled as he looked at Kara.

Kara stared at the ground as she thought about all the information she was getting, when she heard the word vibe.

"What are you going to do?" Kara asked Cisco. "What’s a vibe?"

"It’s when I touch people or something that belongs to them and I can see events from the past, present or future…"

"Hum… Interesting." Kara said "Let’s do this!"

Cisco touched Diggle’s shoulder and tried to focus. He started seeing the dark room Diggle mentioned and all the people around a round table. They wore dark hood and masks; it was like some bizarre cult. One by one, they took their masks off and Cisco stared in shock.

"Oh, hell no!"

Thea and Oliver approached Cisco with a worried look on their faces. Cisco blinked twice and looked scared at the others.

"Guys, it’s bad…"

"What?" Laurel asked "What’s bad?"

"Who was there?" Sara insisted, the suspense killing her.

"Malcolm Merlyn…"

"WHAT? HOW?" Thea and Oliver asked at the same time.

"Probably time travel…" Laurel said as she crossed her arms. "Or maybe from another Earth, who knows?"

"Reverse Flash" Cisco continued.

"Not this guy again…" Barry lowered his head and Sara reached for his shoulder, unconsciously caressing it.

Sara noticed what she was doing when Barry looked confused at her, so she kept her hands to herself as Cisco told them more names.

"Deathstroke."

"What? I’m totally confused now" Oliver said, not believing what he was hearing.

"It’s like a Legion of Evil…" Harry spoke after a long time only watching all of them arguing "We need a plan!"

"We need to find more information about them. Why are they doing this? And what’s their goal?" Caitlin said as she got up from her chair.

"We need to investigate in small teams so we don’t waste our time." Laurel said.

"I need to train Kara a bit more before anything happens. This is serious, any wrong move and it can be dangerous to all of us" Oliver said.

"So you stay here with Kara" Laurel smiled at Oliver and turned around to face the others "And we are going after information!"

"Maybe Nyssa can help us find some information about Malcolm." Sara said "I will call her so we can meet."

"I’ll go with you." Barry said as he took a step forward.

"What a gentleman!" Sara teased

"Thea and I will try to find some information about Deathstroke." Laurel said

"Harry and Caitlin stays here" Oliver said "Cisco, Ray and Diggle, you get to investigate why Reverse Flash is here. "He looked knowingly at Barry, imagining what his friend was feeling, knowing this monster was back."

Oliver and Kara went back to the Arrow bunker in complete silence. Kara used her powers to take them there faster and Oliver seemed used to it by now.

"I don`t think it was a wise move for us to stay behind…"

"I told you I was going to help you. We can pick a huge battle with the unknown right now until you're properly trained."

"I know I accepted your help, but I can take care of myself in a fight." She took a step forward and Oliver took another.

"Are you ready to do what's necessary?"

"Yes."

"Even if it crosses a few lines?"

"Yes!"

"Let’s see that!" Oliver gave her a tiny smile

Oliver and Kara trained different kinds of approaches, moves, some of them a bit brutal but nothing that could shock Kara. She was used to the darkness and the violence. She felt like Oliver also had some knowledge in this department by the way he fought, so full of anger. It was like she was seeing herself in the mirror.

"If you have to burn someone, burn!" He said as he rolled on the ground with her holding her arms strongly and her eyes becoming red.

"Not you!" She said, closing her eyes and shaking her head a bit.

"I appreciate that" Oliver teased and turned them around, taking advantage of Kara’s distraction. "Also, never lose focus."

"I didn’t! This isn’t serious. If it was you would be toasted by now…" She looked at him full of confidence and a teasing smile.

Oliver advanced and they kept training for a while before Oliver finally felt like he desperately needed some rest. They sat on the ground as he took a sip of his bottle of water. Kara just looked at him.

"Are you always this intense?"

"I need to be." Oliver said as he finished his bottle.

"I see… It must be hard…"

"What?"

"Living like this. I’ve been there, even with powers… I know."

"There’s always something showing up, something happening, some new crisis…"

"You are always looking over your shoulder… Ready for anything that comes your way."

"Exactly!"

Kara noticed the funny look on Oliver’s face and got curious.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking… How this doppelganger thing is funny… and weird. The other Kara I know is so different."

"You should be used by now, I heard your friend Laurel is from another Earth and a version of an old friend of yours…"

"This Laurel was evil; it was so hard to keep reminding myself she was not my Laurel…"

"And now, somehow, she is…"

"It’s not the same, Laurel is not replaceable. But she’s becoming more aware of things, a good person, a hero."

"This other Kara… How is she?"

"She’s naïve, way too good to people… Barry knows her better than I do, but all the times we teamed up for a fight, I could notice those things…"

"Well, I could never be naïve after all I’ve seen. All I feel is the need to fight back, to cross the line if I have to, but never again let anyone use me like that. I feel anger."

"I know."

Kara looked at him as she kept thinking about all that situation she was in. Somehow, it was refreshing to meet new people and get the opportunity to enjoy life and be free, to use her powers to something really useful and learn more. Even if her teacher was someone as dark as her.

"I feel the same anger!" Oliver said as their eyes met. Kara gave him a brief smile and then looked a bit more serious to him.

Oliver felt a chill down his spine with the way Kara looked at him. He still felt a bit confused but at the same time, he never felt this attracted to someone. It was like she could read his soul. He would never expect to feel this way with Kara, but to be fair, this wasn’t the one he knew. And the way her fingers touched his chin, and the way she approached her head, brushing her lips into his, told him she was definitely nothing like the Kara he knew.

Barry used his super speed to take Sara to Nanda Parbat since she insisted they couldn’t waste any time and Nyssa would only have a few minutes to talk to them. Barry wasn’t that excited with the plan but went along. It wasn’t like they had any other options to find out more about what was going on and if Malcolm was really involved.

"She should be here by now…" Sara said as she looked around, worried.

"Worry not, my love. I’m here" Nyssa came out of the shadows and walked towards Sara and Barry by the gates of the temple. "How can I assist you?"

Barry looked annoyed at Nyssa as he looked around. The last time he visited that place, his friends almost died and this was something he would hate to see again.

"Do you know anything about Malcolm Merlyn?"

"He died…" Nyssa said, noticing the cold tone in Barry’s voice, still looking at Sara.

"He’s back somehow" Sara said "he’s up to something with a few other people that are not so nice and we need to know what it is!"

"I’ve heard rumors, but I don’t think they are true. I know he died, I saw that happen."

"Nyssa, you do know that Sara is part of a team that time travels, right?" Barry looked even more annoyed at her "I can time travel as well, so everything’s possible."

"No, I don’t know." Nyssa said as she looked at Sara "We never talk anymore!"

Barry looked at Sara with apologetic eyes, trying to hide his tiny smile. It was obvious the tension between them and how uncomfortable they were with each other, but Barry somehow felt really good about that information.

"What rumors did you hear?" Sara said after scratching her head slightly and crossing her arms on her chest.

"Some of my associates from the League thought they saw Malcolm coming out of a building, away from the city. It was abandoned…"

"Of course it was!" Barry crossed his arms as well, ignoring the death look Nyssa gave him.

"I can give you directions" Nyssa smiled "something tells me heart eyes here won’t like to waste any time."

"Heart what?" Barry looked confused at Nyssa and when Sara was about to say something, they heard a noise.

A yellow strike of light circled them and Barry got knocked out.

"Eobard!" Barry said, feeling the anger taking over him.

"Nice to see you again Barry… And Sara!" He smiled sarcastically.

"How… You…" Sara looked confused.

"Time travel is really complex, Sara. I’m always telling Barry that, now I will have to say to you too?"

"Don’t bother!" Sara said and tried to attack him.

Nyssa and Barry tried to do the same, but only Barry could keep up with him.

"What are you up to, Eobard?" Barry said as he grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

Barry advanced, pushing Eobard by the collar of his suit against the wall. He punched him a few times.

"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?"

"None of your business!" Eobard escaped Barry and ran towards the other side. "You all have no idea what’s coming!"

He used his super speed and knocked Sara, Nyssa and Barry down at once, vanishing afterwards. Sara touched her comm and heard Thea almost yelling.

"Malcolm is attacking us!"

Sara could hear Black Siren’s scream from the distance.

"Tell me where you are!"

Sara told Barry and he ran as fast as he could, bringing Sara with him, to help Thea and Laurel.

Oliver responded the kiss slowly as he tasted Kara’s lips, savoring every single second of it. Kara reached for his cheeks, caressing it when they both heard voices in their comms.

"Thea and Laurel need help! Malcolm attacked them and half the League is with him."

Oliver opened his eyes and looked past Kara, in shock. She turned around slowly, looking confused but prepared to fight.

"It will be a bit difficult for us to help."

"Why? This is urgent!" Barry said in a hurry

"So is this. Slade Wilson just showed up here!"

Kara got up from the floor really fast and Oliver did the same, turning his comm off.

"I’m sorry to interrupt the lovebirds…"

"Slade? What’s going on?"

"I need to do something… But I really need to hurt you first."

Slade was about to hit Oliver with his sword but Kara got in front of him. The sword hit her chest pretty hard and it broke in half.

"How?" Slade looked confused at his hand.

"I’m not that easy to break!" Kara said as she flew towards Slade, grabbing him by his collar and throwing him against the wall.

Slade tried to get up but Kara was faster. She kicked him and heard the noise of a bone breaking in his leg. He let out a scream. Oliver took advantage of it and jumped across the table, grabbing his bow and arrow and shooting one on his shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought we were cool…"

"Not anymore, kid!"

Kara focused and used her heat vision on Slade’s right shoulder. He yelled again but managed to get up and grab Oliver by his throat.

"You have no idea what’s happening, kid! You’ll wish for your enemies to kill you!"

"We’ll see about that!" Kara said as she closed her fist and punched Slade as hard as she could, breaking his mask in half.

Slade threw a smoke bomb on them and disappeared.

Oliver looked worried at Kara and turned his comm on.

"Thea? Barry? Does anyone hear me? Are you ok?"

"Yes, we are… Malcolm ran away… That coward!" Thea said. "What happened there?"

"Slade also vanished. He said we have no idea what’s going on…"

"Malcolm said something similar about it… What is going on?" Sara asked.

"Those attacks…Grodd… They are all connected, I’m sure of it." Oliver said as he looked down his feet "Let’s meet in Star Labs in 30 minutes."

Oliver turned his comm off.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked.

"With a few bruises, but I will survive…And you?"

"You know I can’t be hurt, Oliver…"

"I meant on the inside."

"Oh… I’m angry!"

"Good." Oliver smiled.

They kept looking at each other in silence. Kara never took her eyes from his, like she was challenging him to say something about earlier.

"About the kiss…" He started, but was interrupted

"It was…" Kara said in a low voice as she gave him a peck on his lips, a playful bite following it "great, Oliver!" She finished while shushing him with her finger and smiled "But we can talk about it later, we have a mystery to solve and a few more punching to do!"

Kara turned away from him and started to walk. She looked back at him and crossed her arms.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes… I am."

Oliver followed Kara having no words to say for the first time in a long time.


	6. Chapter 4 - Horrors in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I needed to organize the ideas I had for this fic so I wouldn't lose track of it all. Now I'm happy with everything ^^
> 
> I know some of u have questions. And all I can say is that they will be answered in the story. If I answer now, it will spoil the fun.
> 
> I don't know yet how many chapter this fic will have. It will depend of my inspiration and the ideas that appear in my head. 
> 
> I hope u all like this chapter!!!

After a while, all teams were back to Star Labs, confusion written all over their faces.

"This was an unusual fight…" Barry said as he scratched his head feeling even more confused.

"This wasn't unusual… It was on purpose" Oliver said as he stared at the ceiling, thinking about all of that. And it all started to make sense now.

Kara looked curious to Oliver and then to the others. They waited for Oliver to explain since no one could figure it out what the hell was going on.

"First Grodd has a message for me." Oliver started walking slowly from one side of the cortex to the other "And he uses Diggle to try to kill me. Then all of our past enemies starts showing up, trying to scare us and then, they leave abruptly like that. This was a distraction… There’s something else going on, and I think Grodd wanted us busy, so we wouldn’t get in his way…"

"But he also doesn’t want us killed… Yet." Barry said as he thought about Oliver’s theory for a while. And it made sense.

"Back in Russia, I heard they were trying to gathered a bunch of unstoppable beings…"

"That’s why they were keeping you there…" Oliver said

"They tried to train me for something big and it was bad, that’s why I wanted out. I was tired of being used."

"I think this is all connected. Anatoly wasn’t completely honest with me…" Oliver felt the anger taking over him little by little. "I need to go back to Russia…"

"I’m coming with you!" Kara said taking a few steps forward.

"No, you won’t."

"Yes, I will! I’m the one who knows that place better than anyone…"

"You were a target."

"I know how to take care of myself, Oliver. I’m going! Period!"

Oliver and Kara stared intensely at each other while the rest of the room stood quiet, looking at them and feeling the tension rising. Oliver suspected this Kara was way more headstrong than anyone he has ever met before and now, he was sure of it. He knew she had powers and were really strong, but something inside him told him it was not a good idea to bring her back to the place she was held captive. They had ways of hurting her, and she didn’t seem to care.

"You two go" Sara said. "The rest of us will try to find more information." She looked at the rest of them "We need to find out why Grodd wanted us distracted."

"We know for sure now they are working for Grodd…" Ray said

"Grodd also said we have no idea what’s coming… There must be something bigger going on…" Barry said as he thought about everything they knew.

"Bigger than a giant gorilla?" Diggle looked startled at Barry.

"I’m afraid it is, Dig…" Barry looked worried at him.

"So it’s settled." Oliver said.

Oliver and Kara left a few hours later for Russia and the rest of the team kept digging for information or any clue that could lead them to Grodd’s plan.

The next day, Barry was in his lab back in CCPD, using all resources he could to find any clues about their enemies or Grodd, but all seemed to be quiet, and that worried him a lot. He heard a knock on the door and lifted his head, smiling when he saw Sara Lance there.

"Hey Allen… Nice lab" She smiled looking around

"Thanks" He said

"Are you ok?" She approached his desk and sat across him.

"I don’t know, to be honest…"

To be in the dark, with no information and danger approaching him and his friends, it was like torture for him. He felt lost and not knowing where to look first. He scratched his head, wanting nothing more than go home, lay in his bed and relax. But he knew he couldn’t.

"Hey… It’s ok" Sara reached for his arm and gave it a light squeeze "Sometimes when I’m with my team, I feel all the responsibility on my back and it worries me, especially when we are trapped and feeling like having no idea what to do next…"

"How do you usually reverse this feeling?" He lifted his head, staring into her deep blue eyes.

"By taking a deep breath. C’mon, it’s not that hard."

Sara inhaled and exhaled and Barry followed her moves. He closed his eyes, trying to regain focus.

"Better?" Sara’s voice echoed his ears.

"I think so…" Barry opened his eyes slowly. "Thank you."

"Glad I could help" She smiled back at him. "And now, we think…"

"All we have is that Grodd has a plan and a team of villains with him."

"I think they were taken from their original timeline… We faced Malcolm before, from right after Oliver killed Dhark."

"And I’m sure it was Reverse Flash idea." Barry said as he looked at all evidence he gathered about all that was going on.

"Last time we faced him, he did that… Yes, we faced him as well" Sara said as she noticed the look in Barry’s face. "He was destroyed; I don’t even understand how he’s back."

"It’s confusing…"

"You said you faced Grodd before… What was that about?"

"He wanted to take over Central City and turn the place the new Gorilla City. He hates humans."

"So he has a God complex…" Sara thought about it, creating a few theories on her head "We need to check all our suspicions, but maybe he wants to try again on a big scale? He wouldn’t have any other motivation to gather villains and attack us if he wasn’t interested in control…"

"But something tells me he’s after something even bigger than that…"

"We will stop them!" Sara said, still caressing Barry’s arm.

Barry looked at her hand and Sara took her hand off of him, blushing slightly, but keeping her confident face. Barry’s phone rang and he picked up.

"Hey Felicity…" His face became serious and he stood up "Sure. Ok, I’ll warn everyone!"

Barry hang up, looking scared at Sara.

"What now?"

"Felicity said that a lot of strange things are happening in a few hospitals in Star City. Random people are disappearing and a few has been found in a horrific and traumatizing state. They might never recover…"

Barry looked at his cell, a similar message from Joe came in and he read it.

"And Joe has the same news, but about Central City hospital."

"Let’s warn the others!" Sara said as she tapped her comm. "Guys, there’s no time to explain, I need some of you to go some places…"

They all decided to stay with their coms on all the time, giving the fact an emergency could occur, and that was exactly what was going on. Sara asked Thea and Diggle to go to Star City hospital while Barry and her would check Central City General.

Laurel and Cisco searched for clues or anything that Cisco could vibe at another hospital in Central City. The place was a mess and there was cops everywhere. Cisco knocked down a small box by accident and suddenly saw something weird. It was of his vibes. He was back in CCPD and had a glimpse of Reverse Flash hacking the computers, searching for some criminal files.

"Caitlin?" Cisco said as he tapped his comm "Are you guys already in CCPD?"

"Yes, we are!" Caitlin answered, with Ray by her side.

"I need you to look for some files that has been stolen from there."

"What?"

"I just vibed and saw Reverse Flash taking some files from there, after hacking their system."

"Ok."

Caitlin looked for Joe and explained the situation. The three of them looked everywhere, until Ray talked to the Captain and came back with bad news.

"He told me there are 5 files missing." Ray said

"Give the names, I’ll send to Cisco." Caitlin said as she looked at the report.

Cisco got all the names Caitlin gave her. He had a feeling this attack in CCPD and in the hospitals were all connected. Laurel talked to the cops around the hospital and Cisco approached them, asking to check the victims. A nurse came in with the list of victims and Cisco read it, not surprised at all.

"I knew it!"

"Oh God!" Laurel said as she looked at the list. "What happened to them?" Laurel asked, looking at the nurse.

"You don’t wanna know…"

"Yes, I do, or I wouldn’t be asking. This is important!" Laurel said, having zero patience for anything that could make them lose their time.

"Ok…" The nurse said as she turned around "Follow me."

As soon as they got to the morgue, Cisco wished they never had gone there in the first place.

"Who would want to steal organs? From those specific victims…" Laurel said, looking shocked at the bodies.

"That’s a really good question…" The nurse said.

"We have to go…" Cisco said as he turned around, bringing Laurel with him.

"Chill, Cisco… Never saw a dead body before?"

Cisco waited until they were alone and turned to Laurel.

"That’s part of Grodd’s plan. They are after organs, human organs… criminals in perfect health condition…"

"It makes no sense; they were at the hospital. Why would they be there, if they were healthy?"

"Joe told me they were attacked and sent to the hospital for surgery."

"By the time they got there, those bastards took advantage…"

Cisco nodded with his head. He sent all his information to Barry and Felicity while they got back to Star Labs. That whole story was becoming something similar like a horror movie and Cisco hated it. He wasn’t that much of a fan of horror movies.

Thea and Diggle came back to Star Labs with a similar report.

"It was so weird. The nurse told us that a member of their team was acting weird, like it was hypnotized." Thea said as she sat on a chair.

"Grodd…" Caitlin said with a worried look on her face.

"There were a few criminals there, all attacked and missing a few organs." Diggle concluded "But not the same organs that was stolen from the criminals in Central City."

"They are stealing vital organs…" Caitlin said "It’s like they plan some transplant or something like that and…"

"They either want to save someone or…" Sara said, looking at Barry.

"Or create something from scratch… Is that… Possible?" He looked at Caitlin.

"Maybe. This is beyond creepy…" Caitlin said.

"I agree…" Sara said as she turned around and walked outside. She desperately needed some air.

Barry noticed the change in Sara’s humor and went after her. He found her walking on the street nearby Star Labs.

"Sara? What happened?"

Sara stopped walking and looked at Barry.

"It’s just that… A few bad memories came back with all this talk of… horrors…"

"Do you feel like talking about it?"

"I don’t know…"

"Maybe it will make you feel better…"

"Barry, listen…" Sara said as she looked deep into his eyes "I’m not… I’m not a saint ok? I did terrible things in my past… Horrible things. And… I don’t know…"

"Are you worried that if you tell me, I will judge you or see you with another eyes?"

Sara looked at her feet, thinking about what Barry was telling her. And yes, deep down she was a bit worried. She had no idea why she cared about what Barry Allen thought about her, but something made her scared. Barry reached for her shoulders, stopping inches in front of her.

"I went back in time to save my mom and messed everyone’s lives. We had literally aliens invading Earth because of me. So no, I won’t judge you or see you as a bad person… I’m not perfect either." He gave her a tiny smile.

Sara lifted her head, listening to Barry. She couldn’t help but agree with him. No one she knew was perfect. And her past did not define who she was, so she would have to face it for real, sooner or later.

"After the Queen’s Gambit shipwrecked, I was saved by another ship. Ivo was their leader, a doctor… A crazy doctor that was trying to find a cure for the disease his wife had. This obsession made him do terrible things… To me, to others… I ended up working with him, helping him. I lost my innocence there, I found the monster I could be right there, when I helped him use prisoners as baits. There were all kinds of tests, torture… So all this talk today, it all brought all of that back… And I felt… horrible inside."

"You are not this person anymore. We all do what we have to do to survive. You and Oliver have a difficult past, but you need to focus on who are you now, on the good you do to help people and protect the world. You need to forgive yourself…"

"I try to…"

Sara and Barry looked at each other, standing really close. Sara felt her heart jump and she was about to close the distance between Barry and her, when Barry’s phone rang again. Sara suddenly had the urge to throw that thing really far away, if it wasn’t for such an urgent situation they were in.

Oliver and Kara went back to Bratva headquarters, the same place Oliver found Kara for the first time. He was still unsure about it, but Kara walked in front of him, full of confidence in her body language. She stopped abruptly, holding Oliver’s arm.

"Wait!"

She used her x ray vision on the building, with a serious look in her face.

"It can’t be…"

Kara forgot she had super spend and walked determinedly inside. Oliver followed her, alarmed by her actions.

"Kara? What happened?"

"Something terrible!"

Once they were finally in, Oliver took a deep breath and looked down his feet.

The place looked like a war zone post a zombie apocalypse. Blood and parts of bodies all over the place. Kara looked horrified at the scene and kept walking, cautiously this time.

"There’s anyone alive?" Oliver asked her.

"I only saw movement on the second floor. Someone’s hurt…"

Oliver nodded and Kara grabbed him, using her super speed to reach the room she saw someone inside. Once there, Oliver looked shocked and ran towards the body.

"Anatoly?"

"Ol… Oliver..." Anatoly breathed with extreme difficulty. He tried to grab Oliver’s collar.

"It’s ok, we’ll get help…"

"No time… Grodd…"

Anatoly whispered, trying to tell Oliver something. Kara looked in shock at Anatoly.

"He’s out… Of control…"

"Who is out of control?" Oliver asked "What is happening?"

"Doomsday!" Anatoly whispered and closed his eyes, passing away.

Kara approached Oliver and reached for his hand. She helped him get up, still looking startled at the scene.

"All those people…"

"I thought they were your enemies…" Oliver said.

"They were but… This is… Doomsday? What’s that?"

"We need to find out! Let’s go back to the hotel. We leave for Central City in the morning."

Oliver tried to help Kara walk since she looked like she was still in shock. They both were, but Oliver couldn’t just collapse right now.

"Barry?" Oliver said as he grabbed his phone. "I need you to look for a name… Doomsday… I’ll explain when we get back… Thank you."

Once back in their hotel, Kara sat on the bed of Oliver’s room, still in shock, trying to process all that she had seen. It was too much. She didn’t feel like being alone, not in the state she was in.

"Kara?" Oliver approached her and sat by her side on the bed.

Kara turned around, giving Oliver a desperate hug. Oliver took a deep breath and hugged her back. They stood like that in silence for a few minutes. Oliver felt like it was something Kara needed badly right now.

"I’m just… horrified by that scene… I have seen darkness, but nothing like that…"

"Neither did I. And I have my share of darkness that would scare the bravest of the humans."

"I never agreed with them." She said as she let Oliver go of the hug "But I knew them… I grew up there…"

"I understand."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Oliver. We need to hurry…"

"You are in no condition of flying or using super speed right now." Oliver said as he held Kara’s hand. "There’s nothing we can do now and we need to rest so we can have strength to deal with all of this tomorrow."

Oliver gave her a tiny smile, making Kara smile back at him as well. She took a deep breath.

"I guess I just had my first panic attack…"

"It happens to the best of us… And the worse…"

"Can I stay?"

Oliver looked at her, taken by surprise. He was not expecting that. And then, he remembered they never talked about their kiss. Suddenly the air became thick and Oliver looked confused at Kara. He felt something he couldn’t explain, and it was weird for him because he knew the other Kara, the one that was their friend and was bubbly and cute… He was still not used with this doppelganger thing. But one thing he was sure of, he could see this Kara clearer than ever. Something in her felt familiar, but she also had something that made him curious, about the mystery she carried with her. He knew she was still affected by the events of that night, so he wasn’t sure of her intentions. He decided to wait and let her tell him what exactly she wanted.

Kara looked deep into Oliver’s eyes. She saw him nod with his head, never taking his eyes from hers. She reached for the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards her, locking her lips on his. She felt that familiar feeling she felt when they kissed for the first time, but it was way more rushed and filled with passion. She felt Oliver letting go of his restraint, giving into their kiss little by little. She smiled between their kiss, getting rid of his jacket and throwing it away. She felt his tongue exploring hers as he inclined himself towards her, laying her down, her back against the mattress. His body covered all of hers as he deepened the kiss. Kara’s hands went towards his back as she tried to press him against her.

Kara opened her eyes in scare, seeing a flash of light in front of her. She felt confused out of the sudden, it was like she was somewhere else, surrounded by people, wearing a red and blue suit. She looked scared at Oliver and pushed him away from her.

"Is everything ok?" Oliver asked, worried about her.

"I just had a flash and…" Kara looked at Oliver and reached for his arm "Call Barry! He needs to reach the other Kara and her team. The answer for what Doomsday is, lies with them!"


	7. Chapter 5 - Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back.
> 
> This chapter is a bit more focused on Barry and Sara. I feel like exploring them as a slow burn instead of rushing things, hope u guys like it (I'm digging write about them, it's fun)

The night was coming with a chill in the air. Barry looked at his phone and pressed the hung up button feeling a bit confused. Sara looked curious at him.

"So…?"

"Oliver called. He said Kara was acting weird and told him that the answer to what Doomsday is, lies with our Kara and her team on Earth 38."

"Oh… Nice." Sara looked down her feet.

Barry felt his heart jump a bit while he thought crossed his mind. Once again he would have to cross worlds to get answers to his problems, but it didn’t mean he had to do it alone. He smiled as Sara looked back at him.

"Wanna come with me?"

"Sure, why not? I always wondered what super Earth was like."

"Let’s go then… We will need Cisco for this."

They were about to go back inside Star Labs when they heard a noise and looked back. It was really dark and the wind was strong that night.

"Long time no see, my love"

Sara took a few steps closer to the person who said that, looking completely shocked when she realized who that was.

"Nyssa?"

Barry crossed his arms, intrigued. He wasn’t a fan of anyone at the League of Assassins, even if Nyssa had fought beside them in the past. He couldn’t trust that woman.

"You’re hurt…" Barry said taking a few steps closer, stopping beside Sara.

"I had the unpleasant visit of Merlyn! That bastard was dead, wasn’t he?"

"Yes, but this is another version of him…"

"What nonsense is that now?" She looked incredulous at Barry.

"Time travel. Hard to explain." He kept his serious face.

Sara seemed shocked and bothered by Nyssa’s presence. Ever since Sara came back to life, years ago, she wondered about her ex, how was she, was she happy? Sara never looked for her when she got a second chance to live, she joined the Legends and her life turned upside down since then. The look in Nyssa’s eyes was of pure hurt mixed with surprise.

"Malcolm got the League back together and they found me. They think I’m a traitor when I turned down his proposal of joining him in some sort of group, I don’t know… He said big things are about to happen, and when I said no, the bastard attacked me!"

"We are investigating this group and their plans so we can stop them…"

"Oh, good luck love" Nyssa interrupted Sara "You’ll need."

"Looks like you lost faith in me" Sara said, holding Nyssa as they walked back inside Star Labs, Barry following them in silence.

Once back, Sara took care of Nyssa’s wounds while they talked. It felt weird, for both of them, but they ignored it as they had urgent matters on their hands. Nyssa thanked Sara for her help and promised to help them in case they needed. Sara said goodbye and walked outside, near the huge hangar they had in the facility. Barry watched as Sara left, feeling something was bothering her. He could leave her to her thoughts, or try to help. He decided to follow her, and found her sat in a chair, looking at the ceiling and taking a few breaths.

"I’m ok, Barry. You can go back now!"

If there was one thing that Barry could see, it was that Sara was not ok at all. He looked at her and thought about what to say.

"I don’t believe you."

Sara looked at Barry with a death stare. He didn’t back down.

"I know you like to be tough and hide your feelings, I noticed that the day I met you, but I know underneath it all, you are not ok. And there’s nothing wrong with that…"

"No Barry, there is!" Sara got up abruptly, snapping out of her thoughts. "I wasn’t supposed to care! She’s my ex, I left, I died, came back, never looked for her to say that I was back to life… And now I see her, that hurt… I wasn’t expecting that… Things were bad when I left her, and even if we are not together anymore, I care about her… And now… I don’t know… I’m just… - Sara sat again, massaging her forehead, trying to relax."

"Do you still love her?"

Barry looked deep into Sara’s electric blue eyes waiting for the answer. He didn’t know why this mattered to him at least, but he asked anyways. Sara looked back at him.

"We need to go to Kara’s Earth."

Sara got up again and started to leave when Barry reached for her arm and turned Sara back to him.

"Do you still have feelings for Nyssa? – He asked again, face inches from Sara’s."

She looked at him with a curious look, surprised by his tone. It had genuine curiosity but something else hidden underneath. His hand held her softly by the arm, almost caressing it and his eyes yelled determination. She remembered the moment they had before his phone rang, and given the fact their lives were crazy, she felt like it would be hard to have another opportunity of being just the two of them like this. She never thought about Barry that way, but lately, she has been wondering. He was definitely more mature than the last time she saw him, she could see he was not in love with Iris West anymore since she was married to another guy now and happy, and something about him sparkled her interest. Her fingers touched his cheek and she looked determined back to him, approaching her lips to his. Her lips barely touched his, she stood there, her lips playing with his like a slow dance, barely brushing over it, but never fully diving into.

"If I did, I wouldn’t be doing this, would I?" She whispered, showing a sexy half smile that made Barry felt like he was really dizzy.

"I guess not." He said, barely able to move.

"So, there’s your answer." She gave one step forward, her lips going to the base of his neck "We have a mission now" She said in a low voice "We can finish this later." She said brushing her lips slightly near the base of his ear.

She could feel his light tremble and smiled to herself, turning away.

"Let’s go, Allen, the breach won’t open itself!"

"Yes… Sure…" Barry said as he got out of his torpor, walking behind Sara towards the Lab.

Once inside Star Labs, Sara and Barry found Cisco pacing around like crazy, talking to himself.

"Cisco?" Barry said as he reached for his friend "What happened?"

"Thea called. I told her about Reverse Flash being after criminal files and she told me that Laurel and her found one of those criminals… Dead in the hospital, but missing a few organs."

"Oh my…" Sara said as she covered her mouth

"They are like 10 steps ahead of us, and I don’t like it." He said scratching his head "Please tell me Oliver and Kara have some news?"

"They do. They found the base Kara was being kept, all teared down, everyone was killed. They found Anatoly and he only told them a name… Doomsday."

"And according to Kara, the answer to who Doomsday is lies in our Kara’s Earth…" Sara said "So we need to go there."

"I’ll look for something here in the meantime." Cisco said as he gathered his device and opened up the breach. "We can’t waste time guys, so please hurry."

Sara and Barry entered the breach, finding themselves in the middle of the DEO with a bunch of guards pointing their guns towards them. Barry and Sara looked around with both their hands in the air.

"We swear we come in peace" Barry said.

Alex approached the scene, looking at Sara and Barry with surprise in her face. The guy she thought she knew, she was sure it was her sister’s friend, The Flash. The woman, she had no idea who that was.

"Are you Barry Allen?"

"Yes…"

"I’m Alex, Kara’s sister." She looked around "It’s ok guys, they are friends."

"Thanks" Sara said feeling relieved she wasn’t going to unleash her fury on those poor guards. "I’m Sara Lance."

"Nice to meet you" Alex and Sara shook hands "It’s everything ok?"

"Not really… Can we talk?"

Alex brought Barry and Sara to a private room of the DEO. J’onn, Lena and Clark were there talking about something important and Alex introduced all of them.

"So you guys are the famous heroes Kara talks so much about?" Clark said shaking their hands. "Welcome."

"I’m Lena Luthor, Kara’s best friend."

Barry reached for her hand, feeling a bit uneasy. He had no idea anyone else knew Kara’s secret. He has heard about Lena before, but back then, she was unaware Kara and Supergirl were the same person.

"I know this look" Lena said "It’s ok. Kara told be about a month ago…"

"Oh… Ok…" Barry said as Alex called his attention.

"You wanted to talk about something…"

"It’s Kara around?" Sara asked

"She’s visiting her mom in Argo City, that’s why I’m here now, to help while she’s there… But she’s coming back tomorrow" Clark said.

"Oh well… We met our Earth’s version of Kara… At least I guess so." Barry said.

"What? Another Earth?" Lena looked confused at Alex.

"Oh, I forgot… They are from another Earth." Alex said, making Lena look incredulous at them.

"But that’s not the main point… We are dealing with a group of super villains and a telepathic Gorilla and we are trying to figure out their plans…" Sara kept talking, having no patience for small talk at all. They couldn’t waste time "Kara and Oliver went to the place Oliver found this Kara and everyone there was dead except for a man that said a weird name… Doomsday."

"Doomsday?" Clark said, looking horrified at Sara.

"Yes. Kara told Oliver the answer was here… So here we are…"

"Indeed, it is" Clark said walking towards Barry and Sara "You have no idea the danger your world is about to face."

Barry felt like sitting down, his head started to spin. A huge danger, again. What else was new? He though. He looked at everyone in the room, feeling really tired.

"Can you please tell us about him…or it?"

Clark nodded with his head and Alex opened a file on the big computer screen on the wall. It showed a monster and some information about him.

"He was genetically-engineered from the depths of pre historic Krypton. He is a destroyer of worlds and it’s really hard to beat him up. He can’t be killed the same way twice.

"He’s like…immortal?" Sara said with a worried look on her face

"Not immortal… But it’s almost impossible destroying him. I faced one in this world once and if the one in your world is anything like that, you guys will need plenty of help.

"We can come." Lena said "I can bring L-Corp resources that helped Superman in the past…"

"I defeated him here, I’m sure we can do again there." Clark said and Alex nodded with her head.

"So the three of you go. I’ll stay here with James and Supergirl. I’ll tell her about the news." J’onn said, getting up from his chair.

Lena and Alex went to grab whatever they needed to help and Clark gave them a ride so they wouldn’t waste any time. Sara and Barry waited at the DEO.

"Its surreal." Sara looked around, impressed "They really make things happen here…"

"Yes, it is…" Barry said as they reached the balcony.

Sara gave a few more steps, observing National City.

"Look at this view…"

"I know!"

Sara noticed something different in Barry’s voice and looked behind her, just to see Barry staring deeply at her. She blushed slightly, getting what he meant and smiled. That Barry was something else, she thought.

"The view from here it’s amazing." He said, still looking at her.

"Barry…"

"What?" He gave her a small laugh. "We are in the middle of a crisis but we still can enjoy small things in life…"

Sara looked at his lips and then back at his eyes. Barry took a few steps towards her, stopping inches from her.

"We need to stop this…" Sara whispered.

"This what?" He said as he reached for her waist, bringing her a bit closer.

"This teasing…"

"You’re the one who started…"

"I know… And it’s driving me insane, I confess…"

"Good to know" Barry said as he approached his lips from hers "If we weren’t in the middle of a government facility in another Earth, full of strangers, I would kiss you…"

"Screw the strangers!" Sara said, her hand caressing his neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

She was so tired of running from what it was obvious to her. At first she wasn’t sure, she was just playing, but then something changed. She started to really see Barry. And she felt surprised by what she saw. She would never in a million years think that one day she would be kissing him like there was no tomorrow, but here she was. She felt Barry giving into their kiss, their tongues danced together. She broke the kiss apart and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Now we go back to the mission…" She smiled "Let’s keep this low for now…"

"At least until the craziness ends… I agree." He said taking a few steps away from Sara, also smiling.

It didn’t take long for Clark come back with Alex and Lena. Barry and Sara joined them and Barry opened the breach back to Earth 1.

Back in Russia, Oliver was sat on his bed, looking at the balcony and the dark sky outside. The doors of the balcony were open and the wind brushed his face slightly. He closed his eyes when he felt sweet lips exploring his shoulder.

"I’m sorry I scared you…" Kara whispered.

"It’s ok." He opened his eyes and turned a bit back to his side "It worked. Barry found help on Earth 38. He just texted me."

"We leave early in the morning…" She said looking into his eyes.

"Yes…"

"For now, we go back to where we were… before the world goes crazy once again and we go back to our lives…"

Oliver looked at Kara, thinking about what she was saying. Her kisses on his shoulders weren’t helping, so he closed his eyes once again. Her kisses went for his neck and Oliver reached for her neck, his hand getting lost in the middle of her soft golden locks. Oliver opened his eyes and brought her face towards his, kissing her fully on the lips. His body twisted to its side, covering her body slowly as he guided her towards the pillows. Kara’s head rested on it as she felt his muscular body covering all of her, pressing himself against her skin.

The world was going crazy anyways, for now, they would enjoy each other.


	8. Chapter 6 - Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I'm back with another chapter, I hope u all like it. 
> 
> With this story, we go 'til chapter 9, and then it's back to the collections. Keep sending ur prompts for both emerald-steel and scarlet-canary. Can't wait to write all ur awesome ideas!!!

It was really early in Russia. Oliver could hear her voice coming from the shower, echoing all over the room. She was humming some unknown song, but he still found it beautiful. He closed his eyes as he lay down only with his pants on, seeing flashes of the night before.

If someone had told him he was going to be like that with Kara, a version of her at least, he would say the person was insane. He was already missing her skin, her kiss, her soft hair, her scent.

"God, what am I doing?" He whispered really low as he took a deep breath.

He remembered how he felt his skin on fire with every kiss of hers, every breath he felt coming from her beautiful lips. He caressed her hair as she explored his torso. He remembered having enough teasing, his body covering up hers as he kissed her, feeling her fingers slowly touching his arms. He held her by the waist strongly, making her feel like she was in heaven.

"Are you awake?" Oliver heard her sweet voice next to his ear and opened his eyes.

"Yes." He smiled at the vision of her. She was wrapped in a brown towel and looking sweetly at him "I was just thinking about last night…"

"No regrets, I hope…" She said with confidence in her voice.

"No."

"Good." She smiled, dropping the tower and walking closer to him.

She went straight for his lips as she lay on top of him, feeling his hands holding her by the waist.

"We are going to be late…"

"I can super speed us back, no worries." She smiled and earned a passionate kiss from him.

Back in Star Labs, Clark and Alex tried to help the teams with all the information they had about Doomsday. They were from different universes, but there could be a few similarities that could be useful.

"So, are you saying it can’t be killed?" Caitlin asked looking worried.

"Not exactly… He can’t die the same way multiple times…" Alex said.

"Well, that’s reassuring…" Cisco said as he scratched his head in worry.

They never faced anything like that, so this felt to many of them like a nightmare. Thea paced from one side to another, thinking about everything she was hearing.

"All we know about him until now is that he is some sort of leader of this evil group…"

"Evil group?" Alex asked, confused.

"We have a giant telepathic gorilla, an evil speedster responsible for Barry’s mom murderer, a version of somewhere in the timeline of my psychotic father and an evil soldier, I think also a version of him since he looked like full of mirakuru…" Thea said as she looked at Alex and Clark "mirakuru is a substance this guy named Slade used and gave him super strength and he could heal really fast."

"Oh… Ok…" Alex said as she looked at everyone in the room "And you guys think Doomsday here is the leader? How? Have you faced him yet?"

"Not yet… I mean, he’s nowhere to be found…" Cisco said as he looked over the computer "All we could find was that this group were looking for criminals and then, they appeared dead, but missing a few organs… It was beyond creepy!"

"It makes no sense…" Clark said "The version of this Earth must be different."

"All I can think about right now is that there must be a reason for them to going after those criminal’s organs… It was always the same one? Or different?" Alex asked as she thought for a while.

"Different… It’s like they are building someone from scratch…" Barry said and looked curious at the way Alex looked at Clark.

"Maybe… That’s what they’re doing…" Clark said.

"Grodd did say we had no idea what was coming…" Ray said.

"He’s a destroyer." Clark warned them "He will kill everyone and there’s no easy way to win a battle with him…"

"You guys said you found this Earth’s version of my sister… Where is she?"

"With Oliver…" Sara said, noticing the look into Alex eyes. "in Russia. They were investigating something they found about this case. But they must be coming home now."

Caitlin sat beside Cisco, excusing herself to look for a few things. She looked startled and then looked at the others.

"Guys… There were 5 files missing from the police right? And Thea said there was only 4 bodies missing and found dead… Felicity just sent me a message. Malcolm is going after the last one."

Sara looked at Barry and nodded with her head. He used his super speed while Caitlin gave him direction on where to go based on what Felicity told her. She wasn’t in the mood of waiting everyone to get ready, Barry could have a better chance of stopping Malcolm. She looked at the others, with a worried look in her face.

"We can`t waste time, guys… I…"

She was about to complete her sentence when Barry came back, holding Malcom by the collar of his League suit. Everyone looked startled at the scene.

"That was fast… even for you." Sara said.

"The bastard gave himself in. Said the job was already done and there was nothing I could do…" Barry pushed him forward and he felt on the ground, laughing.

"Let me handle this maniac, and interrogate him properly!" Sara had fury in her eyes.

She grabbed Malcolm and dragged him towards the pipeline. She threw him in a cell and got inside, punching him.

"What have you done this time, Malcolm?" She said, punching him in his jaw.

"Eobard is taking care of everything…" He laughed "I don’t care what you do to me…"

"Oh, you will!" She said, ready to punch him again, when she was interrupted.

"SARA!"

She turned around and saw Oliver standing in the middle of the room, with his arms crossed.

"Look who decided to show up!" She said, turning back to Malcolm, ready to punch him again, when Oliver held her wrist in the air.

"He’s not worth it!"

"I’m angry!"

"I know. You can let out all of your anger later, for now we need you. Laurel is back and she has some important stuff to tell us."

Sara lowered her arm and looked at Oliver, still mad. She felt something weird by hearing the name Laurel again. She was still not used to the fact that team Arrow had a doppelganger of her dead sister with them. She learned a while ago that this Laurel also lost her sister, so they both had something in common and some familiar feelings towards each other.

Sara nodded with her head and followed Oliver.

"When did you come back, by the way?"

"Kara used her super speed to bring us back. We also have some news."

"I bet you do…" She murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Sara smiled.

They all gathered back on the cortex of the lab, all looking at Laurel, Oliver and Kara.

"So… What’s the big news?" Ray said smiling at everyone.

"I found out Grodd’s plan." Laurel said "Don’t ask how, that’s not relevant right now." But let Oliver start, please.

"And you guys? Found anything in Russia?" Cisco asked, looking curiously at Oliver and Kara.

"It turns out the place I found Kara in, was connected to Grodd’s plan. She was connected to it."

"I knew I was being held and training for something big, I just didn’t know it was something this cruel." Kara said giving two steps forward "The facility back in Russia was supposed to create super beings, creatures able to fight like soldiers. I was one of this soldiers and when Grodd found out I escaped, he went back and killed everyone."

"Anatoly’s last words were exactly his name. Grodd." Oliver completed

"He left a blood bath back there, it was awful."

"I’m so sorry…" Caitlin said feeling chills just to imagine the scene.

"And we were right, Grodd’s working for someone. Someone who’s not whole yet, at least not until now." Laurel said "A few years ago, ARGUS had a mission in the forest, regarding Grodd and how he was out of control, trying to take over Central City." She looked at Barry and smiled "Thank you by the way. You were the one to send him to my Earth back in the day. He created a mess there too."

Barry looked startled at Laurel, having no idea what to say. He thought he was doing the right thing, but ended up making things worse.

"But that’s not the point…" Laurel looked at everyone "In this mission, ARGUS found rests of a humanoid infant, an alien one. They had no idea where he was from, so they locked the thing in their base of operations. Eobard, acting in Grodd’s orders, managed to steal it. Malcolm helped them with some sort of weird ritual but the thing was incomplete. Deathstroke joined them to help pick the missing organs and the rest you all know…

"So…" Alex said "They are trying to create Doomsday?"

"A human version of it, at least." Clark said looking serious at Laurel "Right?"

"Yes."

"So this version of him would be the leader and he would have an army to take over the whole world… Imagine if he succeeded with this version of Kara, to work for him?" Thea pointed at Kara

"It would be the end of the world, for sure!" Lena said as she looked down the ground.

Kara felt a weird dizziness and sat on a chair. Everyone looked worried at her. Oliver approached her.

"I’m ok" She said "I have been having weird dreams and sometimes they look like visions… Some weird feeling… Like something is pulling me somewhere, but I have no idea where."

"This is weird" Caitlin said "We have been monitoring Kara and all her tests were completely normal. "Since when this is happening?"

"Since they day Oliver found me in Russia." She looked at Oliver "I’m sorry, I thought it was nothing…"

"It’s ok. We will find out what’s going on." He said as he looked at the others "Eobard stole the last piece of the puzzle… We need to think about a plan to stop this… creature."

"The main problem is, he is unstoppable." Clark said.

"We will figure something out. There are plenty of smart people in this room…" Ray got up from his chair, trying to think about something. "Cisco, can I use your lab?"

"Sure!"

Barry walked away, feeling worried and confused at the same time. He knew he had a lot of back up, amazing heroes by his side, but this threat felt different. Felt like something he never faced before. He got inside one room of the Lab, trying to find some peace and quiet so he could think properly. A few minutes passed by, when he saw the door being open and his heart gave a small jump when he saw her. Sara Lance, smiling and looking at him in a way he never saw before.

"Are you ok?" She asked while she closed the door behind her.

"I don’t know… I think I am. I’m just…"

"Worried? Scared?"

Barry looked at her while she sat by his side on the floor.

"It’s ok, we all are." Sara said "It’s important to remember that is completely normal to feel all of that… But it’s important for you to remember that we are not going down without a fight. You’re on my team Allen, my team never loses."

"I’m glad to hear that." He gave her a small laugh.

"I’m serious!"

"I’m also glad for that." He said as he stopped smiling, looking serious at her. "It’s really hard to keep my hands to myself being this close…"

Sara approached her face closer to Barry’s face, staring at his lips.

"I mean, we are in the middle of a life and death crisis." She whispered.

"Anything can happen…" He whispered back

"So we have to enjoy while we can!"

She said, closing the space between her and Barry once and for all. Her lips went straight for his, they both could feel the electricity running through their bodies. Sara opened her eyes slowly and smiled between the kiss.

"Are you doing this?"

"Maybe." He smiled back, kissing her back and making her feel small shocks down her spine.

"Cool trick!"

"I have plenty more." He said, using his super speed, bringing Sara with him.

Sara’s back met the wall as Barry pressed his body against hers, electricity now running all over her body. Their tongues explored each other’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Sara’s feet caressed Barry’s leg while one of her hands grabbed a few strands of hair in his neck, bringing him impossible closer to her.

"I think…" She said gasping "We need to go back there…"

"Me too…" He said, kissing her one more time, lowering his lips to her neck.

"I mean it."

"Me too!" His forehead touched hers as he looked into her deep blue eyes. "God, you’re stunning."

"You’re not so bad, yourself." She smiled, giving him one more kiss. "We can finish this later." She gave him a playful bite on his lips, making him let her go of the wall.

Sara left the room and Barry followed her, taking a few breaths to recompose himself.

"If I don’t die first…" He murmured shaking his head and trying to focus on their crisis.

While everyone tried to help somehow, work together to come up with a plan, Laurel walked from one side to the other and bumped into Clark when she turned around.

"You’re going to create a hole on the floor…" Clark said, reaching his hand to help Laurel get up.

"I’m just thinking…" Laurel said as she massaged her own shoulder "That hurt by the way…"

"I’m sorry."

"It’s ok, it’s my fault… Listen… You said you have dealt with a Doomsday on your Earth, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, back on my Earth something similar happened once. I was a little kid, but I remember the news. I think I have a solution that might work… And I need your help."

"Hum… Interesting…" He smiled, feeling a bit hopeful "Hey, how did you find out about their plans?"

"I may or may not have persuaded an ARGUS guard to tell me all he knew. I also followed Deathstroke. His ears will never forget me." She smiled "I bet he loved the song I sang…"

She laughed as she walked and mentioned for Clark to follow her.

Sara, Cisco, Barry, Caitlin and Thea were gathered in front of the main computer, trying to find anything that could help them when Sara looked at the TV. She grabbed the remote control and turned the volume up. The reporter said something about a cloaked and mysterious person appearing downtown and chaos happening.

"What the hell?" Thea said as she looked at the TV "Like we didn’t have enough problems already…"

"I’m feeling this has everything to do with our current problem…" Lena said as she entered the room. "I have been tracking his activities since he showed up and it does not look good. No one seems able to stop him."

"The news says this was half an hour ago, and he’s nowhere to be found. How can he vanish this quick?" Cisco looked at everyone "Does he have powers?"

"I’m pretty sure he does." Kara said "We need to act now!"

  * WAIT!



They all looked back as Laurel came back with Clark walking behind her.

"I need you all to trust me. Please, Alex, Lena, Cisco and Caitlin, I need your help."

"We need to go after this person, it must be Doomsday and..." Barry tried to talk but was interrupted.

"Barry…" Laurel said "I know what I’m doing. Please, go with the others. I need help from a few people."

"It’s ok Barry, we have more than enough people to help us for now." Kara said.

"I’m going with you!" Clark said.

"We trust you." Kara smiled at Laurel and left with the others.


	9. Chapter 7 - Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! One more chapter for u guys. Hope u all like it. Thanks for the comments and for inspiring me daily. You all rock!!!

With the address Felicity gave them, an abandoned museum in Central City, Barry, Clark, Thea, Sara, Ray and Diggle went for Grodd while Kara and Oliver went after Deathstroke, who still tried to create havoc back in Star City.

"Why there’s always has to be multiple attacks so we need to divide?" Ray said once they got to the museum, looking around cautiously and ready for anything that could happen.

"Divide and conquer, Ray." Sara said walking in front of everyone "Besides, someone needed to stop Slade so I can bring him back to his original timeline and erase his memory from the last events."

"We have enough back up here guys. And I’m sure Ollie and Kara can handle him" Barry said.

Clark flew in front of everyone, making them all stop. He used his x ray vision on the building, already waiting for a few surprises but couldn’t see a thing.

"What?" Diggle asked, noticing the confused look in Clark’s face.

"All walls are with lead, I can’t see through…"

"Of course not" they all hear a voice and looked around, trying to find the source. "I was ready for you."

Everyone walked around trying to find the source of that voice.

"Do you all hear it right?" Ray asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, Ray."

"Cool, I’m not losing my mind then…" He looked at Sara and lowered his head "Sorry."

"Don’t waste time… I’m in your heads." The cold voice kept talking.

"This is creepy…" Diggle said "And not cool!"

"You have arrived just in time to meet the real world dominator, the destroyer! I made him whole and now, we are going to make Earth ours."

The voice echoed through the abandoned first floor of the museum. Coming from the shadows, a tall and hooded figure emerged, walking like he was floating around.

"It’s the person from the news…" Thea whispered and Barry nodded with his head, not taking his eyes from it.

"It’s funny…" The figure said with its cold and weirdly calm voice. "How I was created so far away, and how I ended up here. It’s like destiny wanted me here, to do what I couldn’t do before, on my own planet."

He walked slowly and stared deeply at Clark’s face.

"Just like you, I come from planet Krypton. It was sad the way it exploded. My rests were found by a true loyal friend and now I stand by you, to let you know a little secret… Whatever happened in your world, fellow kryptonian, it won’t repeat itself here. I’m truly sorry to disappoint you."

"I guess you’re underestimating me, or anyone in this Earth." Clark said as he closed his fists.

"You’re the one doing that!" He said as he turned around and walked back to the shadows.

No one understood what just happened. While they looked at each other confused, Sara kept her eyes on the hooded figure as he looked like he was waiting for something. She could tell something was off and suddenly Clark fell to the ground, his hands pressing his head, and he screamed in agony.

"Superman? What happened?" Barry said as he approached cautiously.

Clark opened his eyes and his heat vision started shooting everywhere, blindly. Everyone tried to avoid it and suddenly, Clark was floating on air again, but staring deadly at the team.

"Kill you all" He said it in a cold voice.

"It’s Grodd!" Diggle said "He’s controlling Superman."

Clark looked intensely at Ray and Thea and was about to fry them when Kara came flying in super speed, using her own heat vision against Clark, both ray of lights meeting halfway while neither gave up. Oliver came jumping from the highest window of the first floor, breaking its glass. He rolled on the floor and aimed at Grodd who appeared from the door. Barry used his super speed to try to hit Grodd while Oliver shot a tranquilizer arrow right in Grodds arm.

"KARA, NOW!" Oliver shouted and they quickly switched places.

Kara flew really fast towards Grodd, giving him a punch while he tried to take the arrow from his arm.

"Hey monkey!" She said while she kept punching him until he couldn’t take anymore.

Grodd let a loud roar out and started to fall down. Barry cleared the room, taking everyone that was near Grodd, away. Grodd fell with a loud thud. Meanwhile, Oliver grabbed one of his kryptonite arrows and aimed at Clark, right when he was about to use his heat vision again. The arrow went straight to Clark’s shoulder and he fell to the ground right away.

"I’m sorry, man." Oliver said

Grodd was on the ground, trying to get up while Ray kept attacking him in his small size. Grodd seemed lost, not able to see who was attacking him when he felt something like a needle on his skin.

"This will do… I hope so." Ray said as he looked proudly at his work and went back to normal size.

"You got here right on time, brother!" Thea said as she came to Oliver’s side, looking at Clark on the ground. "But we still have one more problem to deal with…"

"Try that again…" Oliver said as he pointed to the door.

Malcolm, Reverse Flash and Deathstroke all came in together, making everyone feel even more confused than before.

"I thought you guys were dealing with Slade!" Thea said, looking alarmed at Oliver.

"Well, Malcolm was supposed to be locked up until the Wave Rider came pick him up!" Oliver answered.

"What the hell?" Sara looked incredulously at the three of them.

"It’s nice to have the right friends at the right time!" Eobard said as he went after Barry and they started to fight.

"So annoying!" Thea said as she looked at Sara and went both for Malcolm and Slade.

Kara and Ray kept trying to keep Grodd down while Oliver and Cisco checked on Clark.

Clark started to blink and make gestures with his hands so he could get rid of the kryptonite arrow on his shoulder.

"I’m back…" He said with some difficulty. "Help…"

Oliver took the arrow from him and destroyed it.

They barely had time to say anything. Clark used his super speed and stormed away. Oliver looked to the door, not knowing what to say. They all heard a small laugh coming from the corner of the room and the hooded figured appeared again.

"That was your strongest hero? Your friend? The coward that ran away?" He asked with an extremely calm voice.

He stood where he was, just watching as the chaos happened all at once. Deathstroke finally managed to kick Sara down, throwing her to the ground as she let out a loud scream.

"This way you’ll always remember me, dear Sara." Slade said as he kept cutting the skin of her leg.

Diggle tried to shoot him, but Slade was faster, throwing one of his knifes into his knee. He felt down in pain, trying to take the blade from his skin. Sara felt weaker than ever, her wound was deep and she was bleeding a lot. Barry looked worried for a few seconds and it was enough to Eobard lock him against the wall with one of his arms, getting ready to use his hand on his heart, to stop it.

"You never learn, do you? Never get distracted in the middle of a fight, Flash!"

Grodd managed to sit back on the floor, using his tricks to control Kara’s mind. She stared at Ray and grabbed him by his collar, throwing him against the wall and making him lose his conscious. She turned to Oliver and user her super speed to fly to him, grabbing him by his arms and lifting him to the ceiling.

"You’ll burn, Queen!"

She was really strong; he couldn’t make her let go of him. It was a real struggle, because he knew that wasn’t Kara, just Grodd controlling her mind. He looked down just to see Thea and Malcolm fighting.

Things were getting uglier by the minute, the hooded figure walked around the place, talking like he was contemplating something he found really beautiful.

"I’m Doomsday! Your fight against my forces is nothing! Accept your destiny and your death will be… Not that painful!"

"We won’t accept anything!" Sara said, gasping.

"You already lost, dear!"

Kara was high in the sky, ready to burn Oliver. Her eyes went red and he closed his eyes, knowing there was nothing left for him to try. He couldn’t do anything against her, just hope for a miracle. He started feeling his flesh burning when a loud scream came from the distance as soon as a wormhole opened in the middle of the room. Kara fell to the ground, bringing Oliver with her. His back hit the floor and he felt a heavy pain on his back, but had no time for it right now. He covered his ears as the scream kept getting louder and louder. Kara did the same as she started coming back at her senses.

Eobard, Deathstroke and Malcolm were throw away, hitting the wall across the room. The three of them fainted with their ears bleeding. Doomsday kept covering his ears, a strong wind coming in his direction.

Through the wormhole, Black Siren came in front, being followed by Alex, Lena, Killer Frost and Vibe. Killer Frost used her powers against Grodd, freezing him just in time, while he was still dizzy from all the screaming.

Behind them all, there was a flying figure carrying something that looked really heavy on his back. It was Superman, bringing a huge machine with him.

"It took you long enough!" Thea said feeling a huge relief.

"I told you to trust me!" Laurel smiled and she screamed again, distracting Doomsday

Clark left the huge machine on the ground and with Kara, flew around Doomsday, attacking him. Alex looked quickly at Lena, giving her a blink and Lena smiled back at her. Lena pressed a small button on the lower part of the machine and it started turning on. She turned to the rest of the team and handled them ear protectors.

"Things are about to get really loud." She said as she turned back to the machine.

Doomsday was easily beating up both Kara and Clark while laughing at the same time. Laurel kept screaming, trying to help knock him out.

Alex ran towards Sara, Barry and Oliver as they tied Slade, Malcolm and Eobard down and gave them devices that looked like necklaces.

"This will keep them from using any super powers or any trick until you guys bring them back to their original timelines." She said while Barry quickly locked the devices around their necks. When he was about to lock the last in Eobard’s neck, he punched Barry.

"Until next time, Flash!" He said and vanished from everyone’s sight.

"Thanks for that." Sara smiled at Alex, still feeling pain in her leg.

"Are you ok?" Barry asked worried, while getting up and massaging his face.

"I can handle it!" She said "Are you ok?"

"Yes!" He said. "I’m pissed that he escaped again, but ok."

"Great! We have bigger thing to do now." She finished and turned around looking up.

Kara and Clark were getting heavily beaten by Doomsday, that had his ears bleeding from Black Siren’s scream, but was surprisingly still strong. Cisco opened a breach and sent Grodd to another Earth as quickly as he could, before the gorilla could recover and try to manipulate anyone else.

"Maybe I can try to do the same with Doomsday?" Cisco said, looking at Barry.

After Barry’s nod, Cisco tried, but they were moving so fast high in the air, it was impossible for him to get it right. It was light some force field was around the three of them, making it impossible for any of them interfere at the fight.

"Are you ready to give up?" Doomsday said, his face distorting, the blood in his ear vanishing as he regenerated. He grabbed Kara’s neck with one hand and Clark’s neck with the other.

Black Siren tried to keep screaming but had to stop. She was feeling weak and barely able to breath. She looked with a sad look at Sara and the others, like she was apologizing for failing them. One second later, her body collapsed on the ground. Barry ran to catch her before her body hit the ground.

"She is just exhausted."

"We can bring her back to Star Labs." Killer Frost said.

"Yes, and I’ll make sure Malcolm and Slade stays locked in our cells back there." Cisco said as he dragged Malcolm and Thea held Slade. "We’ll be right back!"

Oliver, Barry, Ray and Sara tried to think about something but there was nothing they could do. The most powerful people they had in the team were getting beaten pretty hard right now by that horrible creature that was shifting apparently to its true form. Oliver started feeling desperate, not knowing what to do. The machine was full on now, but Lena and Alex looked worried, like the plan they had, wasn’t working at all. Alex tried to shoot him with her special gun, but it didn’t even scratch him.

"Are you ready to give up?" Doomsday repeated as Clark and Kara started feeling dizzy.

There was a whoosh of air out of sudden through a new wormhole and Doomsday got a double punch right on his mutating face.

"I don’t think so!" Martian Manhunter said as he used his telepathic powers to weaken Doomsday while the Supergirl attacked from the other side.

"Ok… I’m seeing right, or there’s two Karas up there?" Sara said as she looked startled at the fight.

"No, you’re right." Oliver said feeling even more lost than before.

Cisco came back with Caitlin, Laurel and Thea right on time.

"She threatened to kill us if we didn’t bring her back to the fight." Caitlin said.

"I’m ok now! I ate a protein bar."

"I won’t even ask." Alex said "OK GUYS, ATTACK NOW!"

Everyone gathered around Doomsday and started using their weapons and powers at the same time.

"Supergirl, Martian, HERE!" Lena yelled, throwing them ear protectors and they grabbed them in the air "PUT IT ON NOW!"

As soon as they did what Lena said, Laurel user her scream against Doomsday and everyone else started attacking as well. Clark and Kara managed to get rid of Doomsday hands and used their freeze breath along with Supergirl, while J’onn dominated his mind. Doomsday yelled in anger but all their attacks combined was starting to work.

Lena hurried up and opened the machine while the others made Doomsday get into their trap. As soon as he was in, Lena locked the door and pressed another button.

"This won’t be pretty!" Alex said as she turned around, not to see what was happening.

"I don’t care!" Laurel said "I’m going to enjoy this!"

Little by little, Doomsday body started to get ripped in four pieces as he gave his last scream. Lena turned the machine off and Clark looked proudly at her and the others.

"And it’s done!" Laurel smiled satisfied.

"Thanks for the note, by the way." Supergirl patted Alex shoulder, smiling at her.

"Let’s not celebrate yet" Clark said. "We need to keep his parts separated and far away from each other, so he won’t be able to regenerate. I will send one of his parts to the Phantom Zone."

"I can let one piece with Gypsy on Earth 19." Cisco said "We broke up but she said she could help if we ever needed her."

"It’s ok, I can lock one piece at the DEO." J’onn said, coming back to his human form.

"And the last piece, I will bring to ARGUS, it will be safe there." Diggle said.

As soon as it was all settled, Barry reached for Sara’s hand and picked her up.

"You were hurt, we won, now you’ll be taken care of. Liking or not, your wound it’s not looking good." He said "I meet you guys back in Star Labs."

"You’ll also go rest now, lady. There’s plenty of time to talk and explain everything!" Clark said as he looked at Laurel and the others. "We will explain everything." He said before Laurel collapsing again, this time in his arms.

Oliver just kept staring at everyone, not knowing what to feel or what to say. There was a lot to take in in just a few hours, all he knew was that he needed some air. He walked away and Kara kept staring at him. Supergirl watched the scene from the distance, feeling something weird inside of her.

That was not the first time she had felt this way. Something was off and she needed to find out what it was.


	10. Chapter 8 - Back to basics... Or not so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII GUYS!!!
> 
> We are closer to the end of this story. Next chapter will have a closure for all our couples. I'm sorry I couldn't work with more pairings as I wished to, two of them didn't fit but they will be mentioned.
> 
> Hope u like this one!!!

Barry approached Supergirl as she kept staring at the spot Oliver was in. He noticed her look and scratched his head for a bit before talking.

"Are you ok?"

"I guess… I mean, I feel a bit weird, but I don’t know why."

"How did you know about all this mess?"

"Alex left me a note before coming here. As soon as I came back from Argo, I wanted to come here. J’onn was unsure about it, but I insisted."

"I’m glad you came. Thanks for helping."

"Always." She smiled, hugging her friend "I missed you all…"

"We missed you too… Listen, this isn’t weird for you?" He said as he pointed the other Kara.

"A bit… I mean… I’ve dealt with clones of me before, Bizarro Supergirl actually. But this time is different. And… I have been dreaming… God, this is so weird." She covered her face with her hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, I need to." She said as she reached for Barry’s arm and carried him to a quiet room of the Lab.

She sat on a chair while Barry sat across from her. She had no idea where to start, there was so many things she needed to get out of her chest.

"By the way, we are going to talk about later about you being all smiles and looking like you’re living on cloud 9" She added as she smiled, noticing something different on Barry.

"Sure!" Barry laughed, blushing "But first things first! You were talking about weird dreams…"

"I don’t know how to say it without sounding weird… But first I started dreaming with something that looked like a mafia."

"Mafia?"

"And then, I started dreaming… oh God…" she covered her face once more, blushing hard "with Oliver."

"OLIVER?"

"Shhhh" She looked alarmed at Barry "Yes." she whispered.

"He’s not here."

"I know!"

"So why are we whispering?"

"I don’t know…"

Kara looked at her foot and then back at Barry. He had a funny look in his eyes.

"What?"

"I have this theory… But… I need to confirm it first… What kind of dreams?"

"I don’t want to talk about it."

"I’m sure I don’t want to hear it."

"Nope" Kara shook her a no slowly with her head. "But since I saw this other Kara… I felt something like I was connected to her somehow."

"When I met my doppelganger from Earth 2 I felt similar… It’s like you have known the person your entire life."

"Yeah, but… This is different. I don’t know how to explain it…"

"This is really weird, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out."

"I’m sure we will."

They heard voices from the corridor and went outside just to see almost everyone gathered once again at the cortex. They were talking about what happened. Barry looked around and found Sara staring at him, showing a soft smile. Kara noticed and smiled at Barry.

"I want to know everything later!"

"Ok" Barry laughed and turned his attention to Ray, that was talking.

"You scared us all" Ray said as he looked nervously at Clark "When you left so quick. What happened?"

"It was all part of the plan" Clark said as he looked at Laurel.

Laurel joined them and smiled.

"Yes, that’s why I asked you all to trust me."

"Ok, how on Earth did you have this idea?" Cisco asked "Because it was a genius move. I’m bummed I didn’t think about it first."

"Back in my Earth, we had a Doomsday. Our Superman tried to send him to the Phantom Zone, but it didn’t work. He died. He came back to life a few days later, weirdly with a black suit similar to yours." She pointed a Clark "and told people he was actually sent away to the future. Our Vandal Savage helped him come back and change the future. And he learned that the only way he could stop Doomsday for good was if he could explode his body and separate it in different parts, keeping them apart. So they built a machine to trap him in. And it worked. That is why I needed some of you with me, so we could pick up the machine they used in my Earth, fix it and bring it to the fight."

"The part where Grodd got me, it wasn’t part of the plan…I was supposed to go there and take him down so I could leave and make things easier for everyone" Clark said. "The second I was myself again, I needed to go back and help them with the machine. Sorry for scaring you all."

"It was worth it!" Sara said as she smiled "I’m glad that mess is over."

"Alex and Lena, they did an awesome job together." Caitlin said looking around "By the way, where are they?"

"They said they needed to talk to Oliver." Cisco said.

Oliver was outside the Lab, taking some air and thinking about everything that happened. How his life got all messed up, and how now he had no idea about anything else or how he felt, those things were confusing his mind even more. He just wanted to go away and enjoy some peace, even if it was for just a while. He heard footsteps coming closer to him and turned around just to see Alex and Lena walking towards him.

"Oliver…" Alex said as she got closer to him "We need to tell you something."

"No good news starts with that sentence."

"I wouldn’t tell its bad news…" Lena added "But it’s… Complex."

"Ok."

"While you guys rested and talked about everything, I was doing some research about this Earth." Alex said. "Krypton never exploded here."

"What?" Oliver said as he looked confused at the two of them.

"I thought it was appropriate to learn more about this Earth’s Kara, so if she needed some medical assistance, we would be able to help." Lena said "Back on our Earth, we usually are the ones that helps Supergirl. We know her physiology and everything else, but we needed to be sure with this one here."

"But the thing is… She is not from here" Alex said.

"How is that possible?" Oliver said, not understanding what the hell was happening.

"A few months ago we had to deal with an evil kryptonian, we had to separate her evil side from her good side, and Supergirl used this black kryptonite." Lena explained "Because she is a kryptonian, she couldn’t touch this rock, but she had to."

"So… This Kara that appeared in Russia, on this Earth, is some sort of part of your Kara?"

"Basically, yes!" Alex nodded, looking worried at Oliver. "Since you are the one who found her here, we thought it was a good idea to tell you first."

Oliver looked down and turned around, trying to think properly. So all this time, he was dealing, falling for a part of the Kara he had known for years now? He was beyond screwed and he knew it. He wondered if Supergirl had any idea of anything that happened. He scratched his forehead, remembering the night they had. Oh, that would be really awkward if Supergirl knew. It was all really confusing and his head was starting to hurt.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Lena asked, worried

"No, it’s everything ok. It’s just… Confusing as hell."

"I know. Well… Now we need to tell her… And unite them back together, or this can have catastrophic consequences" Alex said.

Oliver kept his thoughts to himself, but he had a feeling that the catastrophe already happened.

Far away from there, on the other side of the lab and all alone, Kara heard it all, tears coming down her eyes. She wasn`t supposed to hear anything, but she heard Alex mentioning her name and curiosity got the best of her.

She had no idea how to feel. She didn`t have many memories of her life on this Earth, she just remembered the place she was in in Russia. She presumed she grew up there and forgot about it because of the heavy training she had and all hard work. And now she just found out she was actually part of the other Kara, the Supergirl from Earth 38. She felt confused about what she felt about it and also about Oliver. Maybe there was a part of her that always fancied him and now that they were apart, this side of her could evolve more? Maybe. She looked at the sky and decided to fly for a while. She needs to clear her head and nowhere better than the skies for some peace and quiet.

Laurel was near her bike, getting ready to go back to Star City when she heard someone approaching. She took her helmet off and stared at Clark, that smiled at her like he was unsure about what to say. He was in his casual clothes now, and noticing him better, he was kind of cute in glasses, she thought.

"I just wanted to congratulate you, it was a genius plan." He said, adjusting his glasses, feeling a bit nervous.

"I had help." She smiled back at him.

She left the helmet of her bike and left it parked on Star Labs garage, walking towards Clark and shaking his hand as he offered her.

"And I’m happy I could help, for once" Laurel said as she looked at her feet.

"What do you mean?"

"It’s a long story…"

"I would love to hear it, if you don’t mind telling…"

Laurel thought for a while. It was just her or were Clark flirting with her? Trying actually, it was a bit funny and cute, she thought. She decided to go along with it.

"I can tell you… But we can go for a walk and grab something to eat in the meantime."

"I would love to" He said as he offered his arm for her.

Laurel wasn’t used to this and found that really weird, but reached for his arm anyways. They walked side by side as she decided he deserved to know it all. Only a few people knew about her past, she didn’t feel like sharing this much with anyone, she couldn’t trust that easy. But something about him told her she could trust him.

"Back in my Earth I had a really good life… My dad and my mom were separated for a while but they got along pretty well. My sister and her died in an accident, so it was just me and my dad left. He took care of me and I also had my Oliver back there. I loved him so much."

She took a deep breath, remembering everything that hurt for so long. It was really hard talking about it all. They reached a diner and went inside. Clark ordered their drinks and food and went to wait on their table, sitting across her.

"If you don’t feel like sharing, I totally understand…" Clark said

"No, it’s ok. It’s just a bit hard… My dad and Oliver, they were killed."

"I’m sorry."

"It’s ok now. I will always miss them but… I’m finally ok now."

"It must have been so hard for you…"

"It was. It took me to a dark path. All I wanted was to get my revenge. I knew who did it, and I was obsessed and full of anger inside me. Then, the accident happened and I got my powers. I saw that as a chance to get justice with my own hands. And I did. Little by little, darkness consumed me. And every powerful villain found it interesting to use me because of my powers. The freedom I thought I would have once I could kill whoever killed Ollie and dad, it became a nightmare and I became a prisoner."

Their drinks arrived and Laurel took a sip of it.

"I had no one else left and felt alone… It was only when I came to this Earth and met the doppelganger of my father that things started to change.

"I heard he lost his daughter, right? This Earth’s Laurel?"

"For all of them it was hard having me around as much as it was hard for me to have them all around. And we started with the wrong foot, I tried to kill them a bunch of times before we joined forces…"

"Oh, I see…"

"And now I believe you think the worst of me…" She lowered her head, looking to her drink.

Clark looked at Laurel and thought about it. The last thing he would do was think the worse of her, that he knew for sure. He reached for her hand and squeezed it really lightly. She looked back at him with curious eyes.

"No one is born evil. Sometimes life happens, and we have our moments. You had no one to bring you back, you can’t beat yourself over this."

"But I do… I did horrible things…"

"I’m sure you did. I’m also sure you were lost, feeling grief, betrayed, alone… I met truly evil people, that had no reason at all to do horrible things other than their misguided beliefs. You are not like those people."

"How do you know if you barely know me?"

"Because truly evil people have no reason to do good. They don’t care, it’s simple as that. They wouldn’t think about a plan to imprison an alien monster; they would manage to control this monster so they could hurt others. You cared about people on this Earth, you cared about those that remember you your old life and beloved ones."

"That’s a good point" she smiled as her food came.

Clark had the double of food she had and she was impressed. She imagined that he would also eat a lot just like Kara, all the times she saw her.

They shared the bill and walked down the street, slowly, enjoying the evening. Laurel had one of her hands on Clark’s strong arms again. She felt something weird on her stomach, something she hadn’t felt for a long time.

"Like I said, I’m glad I could help for once… I tried to kill them so many times and I made their lives a living hell for a while. All I could feel was mistrust and anger, I couldn’t just let myself be vulnerable. I thought they didn’t care. At first I was right, but I gave them reasons…"

"Being vulnerable after a long time protecting ourselves is the most scaring thing to do in life." He said as he looked at her.

They reached a park and a beautiful lake and walked slowly, until they stopped near a tree by the lake. The Sun was setting and the sky had the most beautiful view.

"Talking from experience?"

"Right now I am."

Laurel looked at him, trying to understand what he meant by it.

"I’m glad you found yourself again…" He said as he took a step closer – You seem like a nice and cool person to be around.

"You’re not so bad as well…" She smiled shyly.

Her scent filled the air and he felt suddenly draw to her. He couldn’t think properly, he just focused on her lips while his hand caressed her cheeks. Laurel looked intensely into his eyes as she took two steps closer to him, her hands reaching for his waist as her face approached his. Once their lips touched, it was like a firework explosion happened. It was a short and soft kiss. Laurel opened her eyes and felt embarrassed.

"I’m sorry." She said taking two steps backwards, but couldn’t go further because Clark’s hands reached for her waist, bringing her back to him in a strong pull.

"That’s ok." He said, smiling as he kissed her back.

This time around, it was a more passionate kiss. Laurel’s hand went for his neck, messing a bit with his hair while their tongues battled each other.

Kara flew for a while through Central City skies, thinking about the whole mess she felt she was in. She decided to go back to Star Labs and face the other Kara. She had to understand more, she just had to. Once she stepped in the cortex, she found Supergirl still in her outfit, sat on the computer and staring at some articles. She looked at her and got up from her seat, like she was unsure if she should come closer or not.

"Hi…" She said.

Kara looked at her, feeling surprise and curiosity. It was insane that they were the same person.

"Hi…"

"This is weird" they both said and gave each other a nervous laugh.

"Yes, it is" Kara said.

"I mean… Do you know how this works?" Supergirl said "Like… I had a few dreams, they felt so real…"

"I had them too." Kara said. "I guess somehow we are connected."

"Like feeling or seeing what each other does or feels?"

"I think so… This is confusing to me" Kara said.

"I have to ask… About Oliver…"

"Yeah, that…" Kara said as she put one strand of her behind her ear.

"How did it happen? I guess my dreams were real…"

"I think I am the part of us that just go for things…"

"Without thinking the consequences…" Supergirl said and regretted at the same time. "I’m sorry."

"That’s ok." Kara said "I think about it, I just… I felt something, I couldn’t ignore it. I guess we always felt it, but you were the dominant part, so you had no idea."

"It makes sense."

"Do you like him?"

Kara looked at her feet, not knowing what to say. She didn’t know him that much, at least she didn’t. Now, she had a feeling things were about to change. Her other part apparently knew him very well, and it made her fell weird things she couldn’t understand until now.

"I must like him… I don’t know. I mean, we are one right?"

"And it won’t change what happened."

"I know."

They looked at each other. Lena came in bringing a dark rock in her hands. She looked at both Kara’s, imagining how this must be strange for them both.

"I just found out that we can reverse the separation using the same methods from before." Lena explained.

"Oh… This is… good." Kara said as she smiled at Supergirl, that smiled back to her.

"You have to hold this rock, both of you." Lena showed them the black kryptonite in her hand "Once you do this, you’ll be back as one. And I’ll make sure this thing doesn’t fall into the wrong hands."

"Ok." Supergirl said "Thank you for this, Lena."

"Yes, thank you for your help." Kara said.

"You know I’m always here for you." Lena smiled.

Kara and Supergirl reached for the black kryptonite, holding it at the same time with their eyes closed while Lena kept an eye on them. It was a strange feeling, like something was trying to rip them from their bodies. A strong white light appeared and it got bigger and bigger, like an explosion. And just like that, there was just one Kara once again.

Kara opened her eyes just in time to see Oliver walking back in. He stopped and looked at her with unsure eyes. Kara took a deep breath, feeling her chest heavy.

"Are you ok?" Lena asked, checking on Kara.

"Yes, I am, thank you" Kara smiled "I need to talk to Oliver…"

"That’s ok. I’ll warn Alex that it worked." Lena said as she left them alone.

Kara blushed hard as she looked at Oliver, walking slowly towards him. He, on the other hand, just kept staring at her. He had no idea if he should come closer and kiss her or just say hi, all of that was really confusing for him. He also wasn’t sure if she remembered anything, or if she still felt anything or if it all went away with her other half. It was really hard to make him feel nervous, but with one single look, Kara was managing it easily.


	11. Chapter 9 - Here and now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Got isnpired today, so I decided to write the last chapter today.
> 
> We have now: The Emerald-Steel Collection to keep adding stories, Scarlet-Speedster collection and I will soon be starting the Elseworlds Collection (short stories of many possibilities and pairings inside Arrowverse)
> 
> Hope u like it!!!
> 
> Warning: a bit of M content, but really slightly.

Kara and Oliver looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Oliver took a deep breath and scratched his forehead, briefly. It was such a surprise for him to learn that the Kara he thought that was from the same Earth he was in, was actually half the Kara from Earth 38, the one he met on an alien invasion, the one that was someone he barely knew, but at the same time he felt like he knew really well. He met a part of her that she suppressed and he had no idea. Her wild side, the side that didn’t care about being ruthless if it was extreme necessary, the side that had no reservations. He also admired the soft and sweet side of her, he knew it. The side that cared about others, and that believed the best in people. He got to know her mind, her body, her kiss. It was all so confusing for him and he wasn’t sure if this Kara, now whole again, still felt the same, if she regretted or was embarrassed. If she knew or remembered anything. And for the first time in forever, he felt terrified inside. He didn’t want to confront her; he didn’t want to talk feelings. He also knew he couldn’t run away.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver said a bit unsure.

"To be honest, I feel weird. Is like I spent a lot of time dreaming and now those dreams are memories."

She blushed as she looked into his eyes. Oliver looked with a bit of surprise to her, not expecting to hear what he just heard.

"Memories?"

"I remember everything, Oliver."

Oliver felt his heart jump and blinked twice. So she remembered. Now he was even more anxious, because he wanted so badly to know more, but at the same time he was afraid of knowing. He felt like he had lost so much in his life that at this point, he couldn’t be any more hurt than he had been in the past.

"Everything?"

"Yes!" She took another step closer "And I can tell you I’m just as confused as you are. I had no idea this would be possible, you know, to have a part of you separated from you as another person…"

"I can imagine. I… I don’t know what to say."

"There’s no need for words…" She looked with a sad look at him and turned around, choosing her words carefully. "I mean; it was like we were two different people… You got to live it all with… her? I know it was part of me, but…"

"I get what you’re saying."

"Exactly!" She looked back at him, her hands intertwined together. "I understand, if you don’t see me just the same now…"

Oliver looked at Kara trying to process what he was hearing. Suddenly he felt like they were not understanding each other at all, and he could see why.

"Kara… You and her… Are the same. If I learned one thing all those years is that we are all complex. There’s not just a single definition that can label us… We can be naïve and wild, we can be brave and scared, we can be light and darkness… It’s not all black and white."

"I know."

"Whatever I saw in her, I can see in you just the same. Because you are the same."

It was Kara’s turn to look surprised at Oliver. He had a unique way of looking at things, she knew that. And it made sense somehow. She was about to say something when his phone rang. Oliver apologized and answered it.

"Hi… Felicity. Yes, sure… I’ll be there in a minute. Ok."

He hung up and looked at Kara in a funny way.

"Fancy a small mission?"

"Why not?" She smiled at him, deciding to finish their conversation in a more appropriate time.

.

Back in Central City, Sara’s hands held tight her motorbike handlebar as she ran like she never ran before. She had her whole Canary suit on, including wig and mask and she missed how she felt when she was like this, like she was able to do anything. The wind against her face was an awesome sensation. She felt a pair of hands squeezing her stomach as a face hid on her back. She smiled, going faster.

"You are going to kill us." She heard his voice muffed against her back.

"No, I won’t."

"Why can’t you drive slower?"

"Barry Allen afraid of some speed? Oh, the irony…" Sara laughed.

She smiled, doing a small stunt, lifting a bit of the front of the bike off the ground. She felt Barry squeezing even more her waist.

"Geez!"

"Barry, this is adorable." She smiled and slowed down a bit "You know the one who can get hurt here is me, right?"

"Do you think I’m terrified because of me?"

Sara stopped the bike abruptly and got out of the bike, looking seriously at him.

"What else would it be?"

"I’m worried for you." Barry said naturally, taking Sara by surprise. "I have super speed and I can get out of this before it can crash. I can save you if anything happens, but it has a small possibility that something goes wrong and you get hurt. I heal fast, you don’t."

Sara kept looking at him in complete awe. She was so used to looking after herself, getting hurt and standing back up, that she felt completely in shock with Barry’s worries about her safety.

"The moment we let someone in, we end up being taken care of, even if we don’t need it. I know you are badass and don’t need it. But I want to." He said, caressing her cheeks. "I saw the way you looked at me back in Star Labs. I have a feeling you want it too."

"You’re in for some trouble, Allen."

"Trouble is my middle name." He smiled.

As their lips approached each other’s, Sara felt her heart jumping like crazy inside her chest for the first time in a long time. She had forgotten how that felt, being happy and falling for someone, not fearing like she would screw everything for once. Barry had a special light, something that she felt like she really needed, and she knew he needed his life a bit shaken up, in a good way.

Her lips tasted sweeter this time, like she had something even more special in her than the last time they kissed. He had no idea what they were doing, but he knew he wanted to figure it out. And according to the other night, she was definitely interested in finding out with him.

.

Back in Star City, Laurel was in her new suit as soon as she left the bunker, a black short, fishnets, black boots, dark blue tank top and black jacket with fingerless gloves. She had a black mask on, Oliver insisted she wore the mask the original Laurel wore. She was unsure about it, but the first time she put it on and looked in the mirror, she felt something sparkling inside her. She was in the van with Diggle as he left her on the place they needed to search for the new guy that was selling Vertigo on the streets. She kicked the door and turned her comm on.

"You can go now; I have help coming."

"Are you sure?"

"I am!" She smiled and turned her comm off.

Right after they walk in the park, Laurel came back to her city while Clark went back to check on his cousin. Once he heard about the problem she had to deal with, he texted her about some teaming up and she was more than happy to say yes.

She walked inside the building, looking carefully around the place. On the third floor, she found a room full of boxes and small green glasses. She was sure it was the Vertigo the guy wanted to sell later. She was about to take two steps forward when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and avoided a punch in her head, screaming her lungs out and throwing her attacker across the room.

Superman flew the place throw the window and used his heat vision to destroy all the vertigo on the room and on the rest of the building, using his x ray vision to look for them. Laurel got busy dealing with three more attackers while Clark tried to find out their boss.

In just a couple of minutes, Clark came back with a guy all tied up.

"I guess this is him."

"Excellent!!!" She smiled at Clark. "Let’s bring these five punks to the cops. I see you later!" She blinked at him and started looking around the cabinets.

Clark tied them all together and left them hanging in a rope, flying with them to SCPD while Laurel grabbed documents and important papers that linked them to other gangs around the city.

A few hours later, Laurel was back in SCPD, she was still the DA and had a lot to deal with. She heard a knock on the door and looked up, just to see Clark standing there in his casual clothes, looking as nerdy and as handsome as always.

"I’m sorry miss Lance, I’m Clark Kent, reporter. Could I take a few words about the gang the heroes stopped today?"

Laurel smiled as she mentioned for him to come inside. He closed the door behind him. Laurel walked towards him, caressing his cheeks with her hands and kissing him.

"You can take way more than just words, Mr. Kent" She said between their kiss. "Let’s get out of here."

Clark held her tight and used his super speed to get them out of there.

.

As Barry kissed Sara, he thought about her small stunt that paralyzed him. He was sure it was the first time in his life he felt anything similar.

FLASHBACK

Barry was still in Star Labs, organizing a few last things. He was really tired but glad it all ended well at the same time. They got rid of Doomsday, all other villains were back where they belonged. Well, all of them except for Eobard. He asked himself if he was ever going to defeat him for good. He heard noises approaching him and looked back. Kara waved, happily at him as she walked closer.

"I spoke to Clark; he wants to stay a few more days to be sure your Earth is really free of anything Doomsday related."

"Great, we can hang out more, then."

"Yes." She bit her lower lip, thoughtful "I think he has another reason to want to stay more, but that’s ok… I’m happy for him."

"Oh… Laurel?" He smiled knowingly.

"He really likes her."

"She’s a good person… At least now, but…"

"Hey… Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I know."

"And speaking of it…" She gave a small laugh as she playfully punched his arm, really slightly. "How about you and Sara? I noticed the looks earlier…"

"I don’t know…"

"How you don’t know? I’m going to punch you for real, Barry."

"It’s not what I meant" He laughed and sat on a chair. "It’s just that. I actually don’t know what we are to each other. We kissed once yeah, and we hang out… She makes some comments sometimes that makes me wonder"

"And I bet you can’t help yourself either."

Kara laughed as she sat on a chair next to Barry.

"If anyone told me I was going to be attracted by an ex assassin, I would say people got crazy. But the thing is… We are so different, and this is what makes me intrigued because we are also similar in so many ways… We both have a dark past, we both lost a lot in life, we both have been through some trauma…"

"Well, I know you two are different in many ways, but sometimes this is exactly what we need. Not like completing, but adding more to each other. I can see you like her a lot."

"Is that obvious?"

"Pretty much!"

"I just feel like. It’s not that hard to be happy, for once."

"I wish I could say the same."

"No, it’s not that hard… Even for you."

"For me it’s completely different. I found out why I was having dreams with Oliver… My other half and him…they…"

Barry looked at Barry, not really feeling like competing the sentence. Barry looked at her wide eyed, understanding what she meant right away.

"Oh…Oh…. that! Well… All I can say is that you were pretty close. You had some sort of connection with him. He rescued you from a really dark place and I guess he felt like he could relate to this part of you."

"That’s what I’m afraid of…"

Kara hugged Barry and left Star Labs to go have dinner with her sister and Lena. Apparently they had something important to tell her. Barry gathered his stuff and decided to go home. Joe must have been worried since he spent the whole day without a word from him.

As soon as Barry got home, he felt something strange. There was someone in the house, he could sense it. He decided not to do anything reckless, Joe or Cecile could be in danger. He walked slowly inside and closed the door. He looked the whole first floor and nothing. The person must be upstairs, he thought as he slowly walked to the stairs.

Once he was in the corridor, he walked slowly towards his room, ready to attack whoever was there. He opened his door and almost had a heart attack.

"Hey stranger!"

Sara Lance was in his room, wearing a perfect match of a black lacy lingerie. She had her Canary mask and wig on and took it off, dropping them.

"Sara?

Barry felt like he was hypnotized. He couldn’t move. His mouth hang opened and he tried to stay cool and understand.

"Every time we see each other we are in our suits." She walked closer to him, slowly, smiling mischievously "We don’t have to be our masks all the time. And also…"

Her hand covered his as she caressed his palm with her fingers.

"I think we have something to deal with…" Her lips traveled through his neck, going closer to his ear "Something we decided to deal with later."

"Yes… We d-do…"

"Now is later" She said as she gave a playful bite on the tip of his ear.

Barry closed his eyes, still feeling paralyze but little by little his body felt like waking up again. She was really one of a kind, he thought as he turned his head a bit to his side, reaching for her lips. Sara grabbed the bottom of his shirt, slowly taking it off him. Her fingers contoured his shoulder, torso and abs, her lips kept moving slowly against his. She felt his hand on her waist as he guided her backwards until her back was against the wall. He opened his eyes abruptly and looked at her.

"Wait… Where’s Joe?"

"He let me in and went to see a movie with Cecile. They were going to have dinner afterwards."

He kept looking at her and opened a knowing smile.

"Well, looks like the house is ours for now!" Barry said as he lifted her and turned around, walking stumbling to his bed.

"Yes!" She whispered.

Sara stepped back on the floor and Barry gave her a small push, making her fall in the bed. She gave him a small laugh and bit her lower lip as he crawled the bed, covering her body with his.

"Wild Barry… who knew?" She said, kissing him one more time.

Barry lowered his lips to her neck, giving her playful bites.

"I told you I had a few tricks… You might be surprised."

Sara was about to say something when Barry took off in a single motion what was left of her underwear, she barely had time to blink and smiled as his lips covered hers once again with a passionate kiss.

She was so lost in the kiss; it took he a while to notice Barry’s fingers traveling through her body. Barry slowly caressed down her body, making her moan. She was loving every minute of it, moving her hips to meet his moves when suddenly everything felt blurry to her. It was like a wild wave had taken over her. She looked into his eyes, noticing the change in his eyes. It was the look of someone who was up to no good and she smiled back at him.

"What…" She tried to say, but nothing coherent came out of her mouth anymore.

"Some cool tricks." He said, kissing her neck, feeling her pulse.

Sara felt like coming out of her body, she was sure she was going to pass out anytime soon. His touch changed, felt like it was vibrating all over her body and then, she noticed this was exactly what he was doing. And boy, that felt extraordinary. She was sure she never had those multiple sensations at once before in her life. Her nails carved into his shoulders and she lifted her back from the bad, capturing his lips with hers and moaning louder and louder between heavy and passionate kisses.

As soon as she thought she was coming back to normal, it started all over again and for a moment she felt she was going to die. Wave after wave took over her, she had lost complete control over her body or what she said. Barry took her in a fast movement, repeating his trick all over again as their bodies moved in such a perfect rhythm. She tried not to scream, the neighbors would probably knock at his door or think he was killing someone there, but it was practically impossible. Barry rolled them over, still holding her waist as she straddled him, still out of control. She bet her body until her lips reached the space between his neck and shoulder. She kissed his skin uncontrollably, going back to his lips, getting lost in him until they were both spent and exhausted.

She lay beside him, her head on his chest, looking at him as she tried to recompose herself and her breathing.

"That was…" She said.

"I know" He smiled at her. "You are one of a kind, miss Lance."

"You for sure are unique, Allen" She smiled back at him. "You, speedster, are definitely on the top of my list."

"What list?" He asked curiously at her, kind of afraid of the answer.

"Of the people who are special to me."

END OF FLASHBACK.

Barry’s forehead touched Sara’s and they looked at each other.

"I love you." He said, caressing her face.

Sara looked in awe to him. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"I never said that to anyone before… Not even Nyssa."

Barry looked at her in silence, waiting because he knew she needed a few seconds to process what he said t her.

"But…" She lifted her head "I guess things changes… Because I feel the same, and it’s weird for me… But I also love you."

Barry left out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and kissed her one more time.

Back in Star City, Oliver couldn’t believe it was Cupid creating havoc once again in Star City. He called Diggle, asking him to take her to ARGUS. He told him Cupid was going to be locked in the new area of the special prison, she would never break out again. The job was done quickly thanks to Kara. She was able to break Cupid’s arrows and bow and knock her down in a matter of seconds. He felt relieved because this way, they could talk properly. He decided to invite Kara to his place, so they could eat something and talk.

Once Kara walked in his place, she looked around feeling something familiar. She looked back at Oliver.

"I remember…"

Oliver took a few steps closer to her.

"I remember that night. At the hotel. At first I thought it as a dream, but then I understood."

Kara grabbed Oliver’s hand and rested it on her heart. Oliver felt it beating like crazy.

"It’s like I’m reviving that night, and this is how my heart responds."

"Kara." He said as he closed the space between them. "I don’t want just half of you. I want all of you. Please, know that!"

Oliver approached his face to hers, and she welcome the kiss she so eagerly wanted since the day she thought it was all in her head. She used super speed and crawled his lap on the couch, feeling Oliver’s hands embracing her by the waist.

"I want you too!" She whispered. "All of you."

She finally felt like she could open her heart again. It started in a unexpected way, but she had a feeling it was far from ending.


End file.
